


Downstreak

by Kwon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Action, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Эрик никогда не был в концлагере, а у Чарльза за душой ни цента, только особняк, доставшийся в наследство. Они знакомятся совершенно случайно, и их жизнь вполне заурядна и скучна. Эрика она устраивает полностью, и он ничего не хочет менять, но мир вокруг его желание не волнует.Действие фика происходит в наши дни.Мойра Мактаггерт работает в ФБР, а не в ЦРУ, как было в фильме.Если вам кажется, что вы видите отсылки к "Росомаха: Начало", то вам не кажется.





	

 – Я заканчиваю, готовься, – раздается в голове Эрика.

Эрик откидывается на неудобную спинку высокого стула, наклоняет голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, поднимает руки, сцепив пальцы и выворачивая их до хруста. Со стороны – он просто разминает затекшие мышцы. На самом деле – еще раз оценивает местоположение камер.

 Из-за рядов «одноруких бандитов» он видит только самый угол стола, к тому же Чарльз сидит к нему спиной. Но Эрик достаточно много раз наблюдал, как все происходит, по памяти может воссоздать, как виновато и растерянно улыбается сейчас Чарльз, сгребая к себе выигранные фишки. Как будто и не ждал такой крупной удачи, но новичкам же везет, правда?

 Когда Чарльз встает из-за стола, камера, которая должна была это записать, отворачивается в сторону. Потом вторая, третья. Эрик продолжает играть. Он по одной закидывает монеты в прожорливое нутро автомата с совершенно равнодушным выражением лица.

–  Жду тебя в машине, – наконец сообщает Чарльз. Эрик бросает очередную монету, дергает за рычаг, слегка хмурится, сосредотачиваясь, и на барабане выскакивает выигрышная комбинация. Не джекпот, а по мелочи, только отбить то, что успел проиграть. После того как почти все казино переходят со старых добрых механических автоматом на электронные, рассчитывать на что-то крупное уже не стоит.

– Ооо, вам повезло! – раздается над ухом женский голос.

 Эрик равнодушно пожимает плечами.

– По сравнению с тем, сколько я просадил – капля в море.

 Он поворачивается, и первое что замечает – внушительное декольте своей собеседницы.

– Любите азартные игры? – улыбается девушка, встряхивая вытравленными волосами.

– Только чтобы скоротать время, – Эрик выгребает свой выигрыш и даже не пытается быть любезным. Не нужно уметь как Чарльз читать мысли, чтобы знать, что следующим пунктом девчонка предложит угостить ее чем-нибудь. – Всего доброго.

 На выходе из казино Эрик обменивает фишки на наличные и уходит ровно с тем, с чем и пришел, цент к центу.

– Друг мой, что тебя задержало? – улыбается Чарльз, развалившийся на пассажирском сидении.

– Кажется, четвертый… да, точно, четвертый размер, – усмехается Эрик и заводит машину. Он ждет легкого шума в голове, но ничего не происходит. Чарльз никогда его не читает, только транслирует свои мысли, координируя их действия.

– Значит все, что к этому размеру прилагалось, было так себе, – веселится Чарльз. – Иначе бы ты так быстро не управился.

– Сколько? – спрашивает Эрик, притормаживая на светофоре.

–Три сотни штук за вечер, – Чарльз улыбается совсем уж неприлично довольно. Но тут же становится серьезным. – Но место надо сменить. Сегодня несколько человек меня почти узнали. А запудривать головы всем я не в состоянии.

– Плохо, – Эрик морщится.

– Надеешься снова встретить сегодняшний четвертый размер? – выгибает бровь Чарльз.

– Заранее печалюсь о тех деньгах, что я подарю казино за время ожидания, – не ведется на провокацию Эрик.

– Пффф, глупости какие. Сколько ты там спустишь за вечер? Пятьсот долларов? Тысячу? При том, сколько я за этот же вечер заработаю – мелочь нестоящая внимания.

– Не люблю спускать деньги понапрасну… – начинает Эрик, но Чарльз его тут же перебивает:

– Как, например, когда ты разбил три бутылки Кристалла, да? Обидно было, ничего не скажу.

Эрик в ответ только фыркает. Любовь Чарльза к элитному алкоголю он не понимает. В представлении Эрика весь алкоголь делится на три вида –вкусный, невкусный и пиво. И вот Кристалл, про который никак не мог забыть Чарльз, относится к категории «невкусный». Эрик вообще не любит ни вино в общем, ни игристое в частности. Но у Чарльза, по всей видимости,пунктик в голове – они должны попробовать все, что считается элитным. И Эрик совсем не удивится, если вдруг узнает, что Чарльз ведет какой-нибудь блог на эту тематику.

– Мне снова предложили поучаствовать в одном из крупных турниров, – нарушает молчание Чарльз. – Можно было бы разом и без лишних телодвижений выиграть приличную сумму. Какой там самый крупный выигрыш, не знаешь?

– Восемнадцать миллионов с чем-то, – почти сразу отзывается Эрик. И хмурится. – Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали. Слишком много шумихи и риска. Начнутся вопросы: где и когда ты начал играть.За тобой будут бегать папарацци и долбанутые фанатки. Не знаю, что и хуже.

– Заранее ревнуешь? – широко улыбается Чарльз. – Напрасно, друг мой.

 Эрик только поводит плечом. Ему не хочется ничего менять, и текущее положение дел его устраивает более чем. Раз в несколько месяцевони выбираются в Вегас, Чарльз играет в покер, без зазрения совести пользуясь своим даром, а Эрик его прикрывает от видеонаблюдения и служб безопасности, ведь ни в одном казино тебе не позволят выигрывать бесконечно. А после недели-двух, они возвращаются домой, в особняк Чарльза в пригороде Нью-Йорка.

 Такая жизнь позволяет не запариваться работой и покупать элитный алкоголь. И при этом без какого-либо внимания со стороны.

– Поехали в следующий раз в Макао? – предлагает Эрик, когда они оказываются в номере гостиницы. – Там намного выше ставки и выигрыши.

– А еще нас с куда большей вероятностью кто-нибудь, да запомнит, – пожимает плечами Чарльз и кидает на стол пухлый конверт. – Но про турниры ты зря. Я могу выйти из тени, поучаствовать в нескольких не очень крупных, где-то выиграть, где-то проиграть, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

– Можно я не буду делать вид, будто верю в то, что ты сознательно проиграешь деньги? – усмехается Эрик.

 Чарльз ничего не отвечает и уходит в душ.

Эрик отходит к бару. Он почти не глядя берет бутылку и небрежно наливает виски в тамблер. И плевать он хотел, что виски выдержан более шестидесяти лет, что это один из самых редких представителей серии Спеймолт из Макаллан Дистиллери. Эрику просто нравится его вкус. В отличие от Чарльза у него нет заморочек ни с элитными напитками, ни с деньгами вообще.

 У Эрика было самое обычное детство, ничего примечательного. Без изысков, но и голодать никогда не приходилось. А то, что Эрик порой использовал свои способности не самым честным образом – так это просто от скуки.

 А вот у Чарльза, когда они познакомились, был родовой особняк и ни цента за душой. Эрик никогда не расспрашивал, как так вышло и кто виноват. Просто принял к сведению – у Чарльза пунктик. И никогда, сколько бы денег не лежало на их счетах, он не решит, что этого достаточно.

 И когда Эрик предложил зарабатывать на покере – очень быстро стало понятно, что и крупные турниры, и подпольные казино для них закрыты. Чарльз не может остановиться, не может проиграть даже чертову сотню баксов, чтобы он там не говорил. И этим привлекает внимание.

– Пьешь и без меня? – Чарльз неслышно подходит со спины, утыкается носом в плечо. – А я ждал тебя в душе, думал, компанию мне составишь.

 Эрик делает небольшой глоток и прикрывает глаза. Внутри разливается тепло. И от алкоголя, и от слов Чарльза.

– Но ты все еще можешь составить компанию мне, – Эрик отставляет тамблер на барную стойку и разворачивается. – Могу даже отнести.

 Чарльз в ответ только улыбается.

 

 Эрик смотрит в огромное панорамное окно и слегка щурится от закатного солнца. Вертит в пальцах бокал на высокой ножке с каким-то очередным шедевром французских виноделов.

– Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?

– Ты сказал, что терпеть не можешь веснушки. И, видимо,  решив, что этого мало, добавил,  что и светлые глаза тоже, – фыркает тут же Чарльз.

 

 В полдень солнце печёт так, что даже в тени нет ни малейшего желания двигаться. И Чарльз не двигается, он сидит, опираясь спиной на дерево и представляет, как будет классно, когда он все же доберется до воды.

 Пляж совсем рядом. Всего-то метров сто по раскаленному песку. И нет, не сейчас, Чарльз готов просто помечтать еще.

 На нем потертые шорты с невнятным разноцветным узором и растянутая майка, открывающая взгляду костлявые, покрытые веснушками плечи. А еще у Чарльза облезает обожженный на солнце нос. Ничего примечательного, просто один из массы людей, спасающихся от зноя на побережье городского пляжа.

 И тем более странно, что незнакомый парень, который садится рядом с ним– единственный мутант, кроме самого Чарльза, на всю ближайшую округу. Чарльз скашивает взгляд, ждет, что тот заговорит. Но незнакомец как будто его и не замечает, смотрит в сторону моря и хмурится.

Чарльз вздыхает и осторожно, как только может мягко, касается чужого сознания. И удивленно вскидывает брови, поняв, что парень понятия не имеет, что Чарльз тоже мутант, да и вообще едва его заметил, а сел рядом просто так. Чарльз почти разочарован.

Он прикрывает глаза и забывает про своего случайного соседа, умудряется почти задремать, но спустя час или около того неосознанно ловит чужую мысль, понимает, что сейчас тот уйдет. И такой расклад Чарльзу почему-то не нравится.

– Возможно, я могу вам помочь, – тихо произносит Чарльз.

– Что? – Эрик, его зовут Эрик Леншерр, поворачивает голову и в упор смотрит на Чарльза.

–Развить ваши способности, – улыбается Чарльз. –Вы же этого хотите, верно?

– Допустим, – Эрик хмурится сильнее. – Кто вы?

– Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. И я тоже мутант. А вы Эрик, я знаю.

– Зачем вам это? – Эрик продолжает сверлить его тяжелым, напряженным взглядом. Как будто препарирует.

– Допустим, мне просто скучно, – честно признается Чарльз. – Может быть, встретимся вечером, поужинаем и обсудим все?

– Если это такой способ заигрывать, то бросьте, вы без шансов. Терпеть не могу веснушки, – тут же отвечает Эрик.

– С чего вы вообще взяли, что я заигрываю? – Чарльз морщится и скрещивает на груди руки.

– Хорошо, если нет. Больше чем веснушки мне не нравятся только светлые глаза, – Эрик поднимается на ноги и отряхивает свои штаны. – Но если вам настолько нечем заняться, то хорошо, в восемь встретимся здесь же. Никогда раньше не общался с телепатами. Это может быть интересно.

 

– К чему ты про это вспомнил вдруг? – Чарльз облокачивается на стол и прижимает к губам переплетенные пальцы.

– Как ты понял, что я мутант? После того как влез ко мне в голову или почувствовал это сразу? – Эрик отворачивается от окна и переводит взгляд на Чарльза. Отпивает из бокала – на его вкус вино слишком кислое.

– Почувствовал, едва ты вообще появился в моем поле зрения, –Чарльз слегка поводит плечом. – А что?

– И ты можешь любого мутанта так почувствовать? Их много вообще вокруг? – сделав еще один глоток, Эрик отставляет бокал с недопитым вином в сторону.

– Их не мало. И в основном да, чувствую всех. А в чем собственно дело? Мне не нравится твой сосредоточенный и кислый вид, – хмурится Чарльз. – Если это важно, то кроме нас здесь еще два мутанта. Девушка за столиком у двери и один из официантов.

– Пока ни в чем, – Эрик качает головой. – Просто предчувствие странное. Если бы я в такие вещи верил – предложил бы сегодня же отсюда уехать.

– Даже так? – Чарльз опирается подбородком на переплетенные пальцы. Но тут же смеется, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Глупости все это. Пока мы не признаем сами – никто ничего не докажет. Да и мозги запудрю я в два счета. Так что не волнуйся. Меня гораздо больше интересует как тебе вино? По мне так отличное, можно будет домой прикупить пару бутылок, как вернемся.

– А не слишком дешевое? – усмехается Эрик.

 

– Добрый вечер, позволите составить вам компанию? – девушка, подсевшая за столик, кажется Эрику неуловимо знакомой. И это странно, потому что он точно никогда раньше ее не видел.– Ваш друг, судя по всему, еще минимум час будет занят, и мы вполне можем безобидно поболтать.

– Мой друг? – Эрик выгибает бровь. За эту поездку они ни разу не контактировали с Чарльзом в залах казино, вообще почти не появлялись вместе на публике, если не считать одного единственного ужина в ресторане отеля.

 Девушка улыбается и делает жест официанту, чтобы тот налил ей шампанского.

– Эрик, я прекрасно знаю, кто вы и что здесь делаете. Знаю с кем живете в одном номере и, в общем-то, представляю, что делаете ровно сейчас. Давайте опустим ненужные игры  и дешевую конспирацию и сэкономим время и силы, – она отпивает из бокала и снова улыбается. – Меня зовут Рэйвен.

– Другими словами, вы за мной следите, – наклоняет голову Эрик. – И с чего я удостоился такой сомнительной чести?

– Потому что вы мутант, Эрик. И вы нам нужны, – Рэйвен говорит чуть тише, ведет пальцами по длинной ножке бокала. Она перестает улыбаться и серьезный взгляд совершенно не вяжется с ее по-детски открытым лицом.

– Мутант? Я? Какие глупости, вы меня с кем-то перепутали, –Эрик смеется, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Возможно, в Лас-Вегасе есть много других Эриков, возможно, среди них есть даже нужный вам. Но это точно не я.

– Вы так считаете? – Рэйвен наклоняет голову.

– О, поверьте, если бы у меня были особые способности, я бы точно об этом знал, – Эрик перестает смеяться, говорит холодно и ровно. – И более того, если бы они у меня были, я бы точно держался подальше от тех, кто пытается за мной следить.

–Эрик, я не связана ни с правительственными секретными службами, ни с военными, – вздыхает Рэйвен. – Я тоже мутант. Я могу это доказать прямо сейчас, хоть мне и не хотелось бы, это может привлечь внимание окружающих.

– Я верю вам на слово, – пожимает плечами Эрик и берет в руки приборы, всем своим видом показывая, что стейк на тарелке интересует его гораздо больше. – Но, повторяю, я не мутант. И не имею ни малейшего представления о том, чего вы от меня хотите.

 Рэйвен поджимает губы, но уходить явно не собирается. Она смотрит на Эрика тяжелым, задумчивым взглядом. И спустя долгую паузу спрашивает:

– А ваш друг? Чарльз, если я не ошибаюсь. Скажете, он тоже не мутант? Просто умеет мастерски играть в покер, но почему-то ограничивается разовыми играми, вместо того, чтобы попытать счастья в большом турнире? И только не пытайтесь делать вид, что не знаете кто такой Чарльз. Потому что это как минимум странно, учитывая, что живете вы в одном номере и ездите на одной машине.

– Мы делаем что-то запрещенное? – Эрик устало вздыхает и поднимает на Рэйвен взгляд. – Если Чарльз мутант, то мне он об этом ничего не говорил. Ему нравится играть в покер и, как мне казалось, казино в Вегасе созданы как раз для удовлетворения подобных желаний. Не понимаю, зачем вы тратите мое и свое время на этот бесполезный разговор.

– Хорошо, я вас поняла, – Рэйвен кивает и залпом допивает содержимое бокала. – Но вы все же меня выслушайте. Вдруг однажды обнаружите у себя… способности.

– Надеюсь, это не отобьет у меня аппетит? – усмехается Эрик и отправляет в рот кусок стейка.

– В скором времени может начаться третья мировая война, – тихо говорит Рэйвен, не сводя с Эрика взгляда. – В ее результате может вымереть все человечество, останутся только мутанты, как менее восприимчивые к радиации. Теоретически. А может не останется и никого.

–Войны никогда не прекращались, – пожимает плечами Эрик. – И какая же, по вашему мнению, вдруг вырастет из локального конфликта в международную катастрофу?И, если допустить, что если бы я все же оказался мутантом, я-то что могу сделать? Принять одну из сторон и возглавить армию? Так я даже стрелять не умею.

– Мы можем остановить войну до ее начала. И для этого мы собираем самых сильных мутантов, – Рэйвен смотрит в упор, почти не моргая. – Именно поэтому вы нужны нам. Я бы рассказала вам больше, но судя по всему смысла в этом немного.

–Верно. Я не гожусь в супергерои, – качает головой Эрик и снова усмехается. – Никогда не замечал за собой желания ввязываться в неприятности и рисковать шкурой ради других. Спасибо за занятный разговор, до свидания.

 Рэйвен уходит молча, не прощаясь.

Эрик почти сразу откладывает приборы и мрачно смотрит перед собой, постукивая пальцами по столу. Ему не нравится ни то, что сказала Рэйвен, ни то, что их с Чарльзом вычислили. И второе – напрягает намного сильнее. Эрик жалеет, что не спросил, как именно их раскрыли, что и когда они сделали такого, что привлекли к себе внимание. Хотя вряд ли бы он получил честный ответ. Но вот в то, что их оставят теперь в покое, Эрик не верит. Самое логичное на первый взгляд – свалить из Вегаса. Но раз Рэйвен знает, как их зовут, значит и знает, где они живут, это не та информация, которую сложно получить. И какая разница, где к ним пожалуют снова. И что-то подсказывает Эрику, что следующий, кто к нему придет, будет не столь мил и вежлив. И самым разумным видится все же затаиться где-нибудь, переждать. Но для этого нужно объяснить все Чарльзу. А последнее, что Эрик собирается делать, это рассказывать о случившемся Чарльзу. Эрик не поручится, что тот не захочет в это дерьмо вляпаться. В Чарльзе куда меньше эгоизма, а тут такая прекрасная цель – спасти мир.

 Эрик трек глаза и пытается собраться с мыслями. То, что он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит вокруг – бесит неимоверно.

 

– У меня появилась идея, – сообщает Чарльз, когда она устраиваются у шахматной доски с бутылкой виски. – Когда мы вернемся, хочу открыть школу.

– Школу? – бровь Эрика медленно ползет вверх.

– Да, школу для мутантов. В конце концов, я дипломированный психолог, если ты не забыл, – улыбается Чарльз.

– А еще генетик и антрополог, – фыркает Эрик. –Я помню. Но это ничего не объясняет.

Чарльз молчит, смотря на шахматную доску. И только после того как делает ход – поясняет, не смотря на Эрика.

– Я могу помогать другим. Не прожигать бездумно жизнь, играя в карты и уничтожая алкоголь, а сделать что-то стоящее. Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, как сложно приходится подросткам-мутантам? Особенно тем, чьи мутации, скажем так, явные?

– Всем не поможешь, – Эрик делает ход почти не обдумывая, интуитивно.

– Я и не ставлю перед собой такой цели, – мягко смеется Чарльз и поднимает взгляд. – Но начинать надо с малого. К тому же… некоторым нужно учиться контролю, чтобы не стать опасными.

– Тоже видел этот выпуск новостей? – цокает Эрик и тянется за своим тамблером.

 Но было бы странно, если бы Чарльз не видел. Сюжет гоняли по кругу по всем каналам, где вообще бывают новости.

 Подросток уничтожил целый корпус школы. Срезал часть здания как будто ножом. Очевидцы говорили о мощнейших лазерных лучах, которые вдруг прошили здание изнутри, а дальше, не встречая никаких препятствий, двинулись сквозь стены в сторону и вызвали столь масштабные разрушения. Но самым странным было то, что подростка так никто и не нашел. Зато нашли следы борьбы, и разбитые очки с линзами из необычного стекла.

– И как ты намерен их искать? – Эрик не торопит Чарльза, хотя тот как будто забыл, что его очередь делать ход.

– Я над этим раздумываю, – Чарльз вздыхает и отпивает виски. И, наконец, делает ход – шах и мат. – Друг мой, как ты мог так глупо подставиться? О чем ты думаешь? Не про мою идею со школой же, ты ошибся еще до того, как я ее озвучил.

– Устал, – неопределенно отзывается Эрик. – Вегас всегда на меня плохо влияет. Слишком шумно и многолюдно.

– Если хочешь, можем завтра поехать домой, – тут же предлагает Чарльз.

– А может, на побережье заедем? Здесь не слишком далеко до Лос-Анджелеса, – как будто невзначай предлагает Эрик.

– Мне нравится, – Чарльз расставляет фигуры по доске. – Еще партию?

 

 Эрик не тешит себя надеждой, что они с Чарльзом смогут затеряться, что если они исчезнут из Вегаса, но не появятся в Нью-Йорке, то про них тут же забудут. Он просто тянет время. И наслаждается спокойствием.

– Как думаешь, есть же такие штуки, которые могут усилить мои способности? – спрашивает Чарльз, устраивая голову на плече Эрика.– Тогда я бы смог искать других мутантов, тех, кому нужна помощь.

– Если и нет, то мы можем попробовать такую штуку соорудить, – Эрик улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

 Они сидят на обшарпанной лавочке на безлюдном пляже. И Эрик делает то, что никогда не делает на публике  – он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Чарльза и совершенно умиротворенно замирает.

– Осталось придумать, что это должно быть и по какому принципу работать, – гораздо тише, чем до этого говорит Чарльз. И замолкает, крепче сжимая руку Эрика.

 То, что что-то не так, Эрик понимает только по дыханию Чарльза. Осторожному, медленному и совсем неглубокому. Обычно, когда Чарльз расслаблен, он дышит глубоко и спокойно. Эрик открывает глаза, но перед ними только океан. А шевелиться и беспокоить Чарльза ему совсем не хочется.

 Но к неосознанному беспокойству примешивается неприятный холодок по спине. Как будто сзади кто-то есть, как будто они тут не одни.

– Чарльз? Ты заснул? – стараясь звучать непринужденно спрашивает Эрик, поворачивает голову и целует Чарльза в висок. А краем глаза успевает заметить высокую блондинку в белоснежной одежде. Кажется.– Чарльз?

–Видимо, да, заснул, – неловко смеетсяЧарльз и тоже поворачивает голову. Он растерянно улыбается, но совсем не выглядит как человек, которого только что разбудили. – Пойдем обратно? Я видел интересный бар по дороге.

– Да, конечно, – Эрик встает и разминает шею, оглядываясь по сторонам, но нигде нет ни единой живой души.

 

– Ты следишь за мной, – констатирует Эрик. Он стоит около окна, спиной к двери, но в отражении на мутном стекле видит, кто именно заходит в заброшенное кафе.

– Не я одна, – блондинка, которую он впервые заметил неделю назад, а после этого видел уже с десяток раз, всегда мельком, улыбается, но выражение глаз остается бесстрастным. – А еще ты специально сюда пришел, чтобы поговорить.

 Эрику не нравится, что она не спрашивает, а констатирует. Конечно, для таких выводов не надо быть телепатом, но Эрик не против рискнуть и озвучить свое предположение.За ту неделю, что они торчат на побережье, у него медленно, но верно развивается паранойя. И только за одно это хочется свернуть этой блондинке шею. Эрику совсем не нравится постоянно оглядываться и напряженно прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям.

– Ты мутант, – он разворачивается на пятках и смотрит на нее в упор, – Телепат. И сейчас начнешь мне рассказывать про опасность ядерной войны и что ее надо остановить. Все верно?

Она усмехается и проходит к разбитой витрине, за которой когда-то стояли десерты, поднимает опрокинутый стул и садится на него, положив ногу на ногу.

– Нет, не все верно. Ты неплохо делаешь выводы, Эрик. А еще наблюдательный. Но пытаешься попасть пальцем в небо, – она смотрит на него чуть наклонив голову. И тут же добавляет, – Ах, да, для упрощения общения – меня зовут Эмма.

– Что ж, Эмма, – Эрик скрещивает на груди руки и опирается задницей о подоконник. На штанах точно останутся пыльные следы, но это сейчас его не интересует. – Давай сразу все проясним. Мне без разницы кто ты, что тебе надо и зачем за нами следишь. Меня не интересует ни спасение мира, ни пропавший мутант, ни что угодно еще. Я не собираюсь никому помогать и никого спасать. Надеюсь, я четко сформулировал свою позицию?

– Более чем, – Эмма снова неискренне улыбается. – Но не думаешь же ты, что после такой бестолковой речи к вам сразу пропадет интерес? Мой, или той девчонки, что уже к тебе приходила, и уж тем более тех, кто стоит за ней.

– Мне без разницы, –качает головой Эрик. – Если потребуется, я повторю свои слова и ей, и кому угодно еще. И я настоятельно советую оставить нас в покое.

 Эрик резко выпрямляет руку, и остро наточенный нож упирается кончиком лезвия в шею Эммы, прямо над сонной артерией.

– Ооо, даже так, – смеется она, но даже не вздрагивает. – Эрик, положи нож. Во-первых, мы оба знаем, что на такое ты не способен. А во-вторых, это все равно не поможет.

Эмма улыбается и с тихим мелодичным звуком изменяется, превращаясь во что-то сверкающее. Кончик ножа с противным скрипом проезжается по ставшей твердой шее, когда Эмма поворачивает голову.

– Как видишь, ты не можешь причинить мне вреда, – спокойно констатирует Эмма. – Это алмаз, если тебе интересно.

– Причинить вред можно кому угодно, было бы желание, – Эрик опускает руку, и нож падает на пол, поднимая вверх облачко пыли. – Поэтому я повторю еще раз – оставь нас в покое. Не надо меня злить, не надо…

– Подходить к Чарльзу? – перебивает Эмма. – Почему ты решаешь за него?

– А почему ты сразу не пошла к нему? – парирует Эрик. – Может, потому что боишься его? Или тебе есть что скрывать?

– Снова не угадал, – улыбается Эмма и встает, становясь нормальной. –Хорошего вечера, Эрик.

 Она разворачивается и идет к двери, а Эрик растерянно смотрит ей вслед. Такое окончание разговора внезапно. А мысль о том, что Эмма воспользовалась встречей, чтобы покопаться в его голове, приходит к Эрику только в тот момент, когда закрывается входная дверь.

Он трет глаза и с силой ударяет второй рукой по подоконнику. Ему нужно успокоиться. Чарльз не читает его мысли, но чтобы понять, что Эрик в бешенстве, этого и не нужно.Эрик медленно выдыхает, поднимает в воздух нож и резким движением отправляет его в стену. Нож втыкается до середины лезвия. Эрик вспоминает слова Эммы, что он не сможет ее убить и хмурится. Сама мысль об убийстве его не пугает, это вряд ли будет слишком сложно. Но этого точно никогда не одобрит и не поймет Чарльз. Даже если Эрик это сделает ради его зашиты. Тем более если из-за этого.

Эрик смотрит на часы и отталкивается от подоконника, если он не хочет опоздать, то ему пора идти. Фильм на который ушел Чарльз скоро закончится. Но Эрик останавливается, едва переступив порог. Щурится на заходящее солнце и чувствует, как встают дыбом волоски на шее. За ним наблюдают.

– Тебе есть что еще мне сказать? – Эрик поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо.

Из-за угла медленно выходит Эмма и улыбается. Эрик не дожидается ее слов, он резко поднимает руку и кусок арматуры оплетает ее щиколотку, резко дергает вперед. Эмма не удерживается на ногах и падает, она вскрикивает и с ужасом смотрит на Эрика. Арматура закручивается сильнее, грозя сломать кость, и Эмма кричит.

 Эрик разворачивается и смотрит на странную синюю девчонку, скорчившуюся на земле.

– Кто ты?

– Пусти, – хрипит она, вцепившись пальцами в арматуру и силясь ее разжать.

– Кто ты? – повторяет свой вопрос Эрик. Ему не нужны новые действующие лица, хватает и старых сполна. – Отвечай, не то я сломаю тебе ногу.

– Рэйвеееен, –задыхаясь от боли, стонет она.

 Эрик тут же ослабляет хватку, а еще через секунду арматура отлетает в сторону.

– У тебя интересная мутация, – он с неприкрытым интересом ее рассматривает. – Ты можешь превратиться в кого угодно?

– И как ты догадался? – секунда и на земле перед Эриком лежит Чарльз. Он морщится, трет щиколотку и тихо спрашивает, подняв обвиняющий взгляд, – Обязательно было это делать?

– Чарльз никогда так на меня не смотрит, – качает головой Эрик.

 Рэйвен снова меняется, превращается в блондинку, ту,которая подсела к Эрику за столик.

– Зачем ты продолжаешь за мной следить? – устало спрашивает Эрик. – Учти, лучше тебе не врать, я все еще могу с легкостью переломать все твои кости.

– С чего ты взял, что за тобой?– Рэйвен встает на ноги и отряхивает одежду. Она все еще кривится и старается не переносить вес тела на пострадавшую ногу. – Может, за Эммой Фрост.

– Тогда бы ты не стала дожидаться, когда я выйду, – Эрик поднимает руку, и металлический хлам, валяющийся вокруг, начинает мелко подрагивать.– К тому же следить за телепатом не самое хорошее решение, тебе так не кажется?

– Радует, что ты перестал валять дурака и прикидываться обычным человеком, – усмехается Рэйвен, пропуская мимо ушей его комментарий. – Может, все же передумаешь и в других вещах и решишь помочь? Эрик, ты понимаешь, что если ничего не сделать, то мир будет уничтожен. Не останется ничего того, что тебе дорого, вообще ничего. Это не тот момент, когда можно отсидеться в углу! Да и нет такого места, где будет безопасно!

– У Чарльза в доме есть бомбоубежище. Как раз на случай ядерной войны, – равнодушно произносит Эрик, но руку так и не опускает. Он видит, что Рэйвен начинает нервничать.

–Погибнут миллионы людей… – выдыхает Рэйвен и опускает взгляд.

– О, мне так жаль, – Эрик фыркает. – Ты мне надоела. Если я увижу тебя еще раз – я переломаю тебе ноги, запомни это.

– Не увидишь,  – качает головой Рэйвен. –Ты никогда меня не узнаешь, если только я не захочу обратного. И все-таки подумай. Советую поговорить с Чарльзом. Если тебе наплевать на этот мир, то лучше заранее убедиться, что ему тоже.

Металлический хлам начинает вибрировать сильнее и Рэйвен замолкает. Она облизывает губы и отступает на шаг.

– Ты позволишь мне уйти? Или продолжишь свое представление?

– Уходи, – кивает Эрик, но руку все равно не опускает, как будто ждет, что Рэйвен вдруг на него бросится. Но дело не в ней, не в страхе. Эрик пытается представить, что будет, если мир, который он знает, действительно будет уничтожен. Что Чарльз узнает, что это можно было остановить, но Эрик не захотел.

 Эрик смотрит в спину уходящей Рэйвен и хмурится. Ему не дает покоя одна не состыковка. Если все действительно плохо, если миру грозит ядерная война, а Эрик уже один раз отказался – зачем тратить время и продолжать следить за ним?

 

– У меня есть план, – это первое что говорит Чарльз, сев в машину, в которой его ждет Эрик.

– А мне казалось, что ты кино пошел смотреть, а не разрабатывать планы, – усмехается Эрик.

– Одно другому не помеха. Да и фильм не оправдал ожиданий, – Чарльз пожимает плечами. – Я вспомнил про одного своего знакомого. Ну… как знакомого? Я про него много слышал, но никогда не общался лично. Хэнк Маккой. Не слышал про него?

 Эрик отрицательно качает головой и выводит машину со стоянки.

– Он гениальнейший биофизик и биохимик, – поясняет Чарльз. – Если кто и сможет мне помочь с машиной для усиления способностей, то только он. Правда, сейчас живет он в Вашингтоне.

– И в чем проблема? Можем поехать хоть завтра утром, хоть прямо сейчас, – фыркает Эрик.

– О, то есть ты не против? – сразу же начинает улыбаться Чарльз. – Я просто не был уверен, готов ли ты будешь так резко прервать наш отпуск на побережье.

– Крайне внезапный отпуск, который и без того затянулся, – качает головой Эрик. – Мы с тобой успели выпить не по одному разу в каждом из двух баров этого чудного городка. Пора менять атмосферу, я тут себя чувствую сонной мухой.

– А в нашем особняке значит не чувствуешь? – смеется Чарльз. – Предлагаю полететь на самолете, а машину пусть нам отгонят в Нью-Йорк. Я ее люблю, но…

– Но тебе не терпится пообщаться с этим гением, – понятливо кивает Эрик.

–Но я отсидел себе уже все, что только можно, пока мы ехали в Вегас, – мягко поправляет Чарльз. – Это главный аргумент.

– Но билетами занимаешься ты, как и жильем, – тут же говорит Эрик. – А то опять тебе не понравится мой выбор.

 Последний раз Эрик выбирал гостиницу всего ничего назад – когда они приехали в Лос-Анджелес. Но сначала он сообщил, что не хочет жить в городе, а потом выбрал самую маленькую гостиницу в самом маленьком пригородном городке. Чарльз ничего не сказал вслух, но его скептически выгнутая бровь выразила все. Да и не странно, после шикарных номеров в Вегасе или собственного особняка, номер с одной комнатой, минимум мебели и совмещенным санузлом выглядел,по меньшей мере, странно.

– Друг мой, твоя любовь к аскетичному дизайну давно перестала меня удивлять, – качает головой Чарльз. – Мне не понравилось, просто… необычно.

– Ну, назовем это так, – хмыкает Эрик и паркуется около гостиницы. – У меня только одно пожелание, пусть самолет будет не слишком рано утром.

Когда они выходят из машины, пересекают улочку и проходят по холлу гостиницы – Эрик ждет, что вот-вот увидит Эмму. Что краем глаза заметит ее белую одежду или отражение света на ее алмазной форме. Но ни Эммы, ни неприятных ощущений в затылке. Эрик так сильно задумывается, что же она могла найти ценного в его голове, что не слышит вопрос Чарльза. То, что тот вообще что-то спросил, Эрик понимает только по тому, что Чарльз смотрит на него в упор и явно ждет реакции.

– Итак, я тут распинаюсь, а ты меня не слушаешь. И о чем же ты думаешь? – выгибает бровь Чарльз.

– О твоей несравненной заднице? – улыбается Эрик с самым невинным выражением.

– Ах, если бы, – качает головой Чарльз. – Когда ты думаешь о ней, у тебя совершенно другое выражение лица. Ты вообще последнее время рассеян, как никогда. И очень напряжен. Не хочешь поделиться?

–Знал бы я еще чем, – Эрик заходит в номер и сразу отходит к импровизированному мини-бару. – Кстати, мы так и не купили в Вегасе то вино, которое тебе понравилось. Помнишь, мы его пили в ресторане под крышей?

– Помню, – Чарльз позволяет перевести тему и подходит к Эрику, крепко обхватывает его руками за талию, прижимается к спине. – Так себе вино на самом деле было. Привкус какой-то… кислый.

 Эрик вздрагивает и смотрит на Чарльза через плечо. С языка так и рвется вопрос, не нарушил ли Чарльз свое обещание, не начал ли его «читать». Но Эрик сам себя одергивает. У него определенно начинается паранойя.

 

Эрик не придает особого значения всему, что Чарльз говорит про Хэнка, пока они добираются до Вашингтона. Поддерживать разговор о чужой гениальности вообще не слишком продуктивно. А когда они наконец с ним встречаются – приветливо улыбается и жмет руку. Чарльз только кривит уголок губ, он-то отлично видит, что искренности в улыбке Эрика ни грамма. Эрик делает вид, что не замечает. Он никогда не скажет этого Чарльзу, но он не в восторге ни от идеи про школу, ни от нового гениального гипотетического друга. Не то, чтобы Эрик ревнивый, он просто не хочет, чтобы в их уютный мир кто-то вторгался. Тем более со стороны Чарльза, тем более в ущерб времени уделенного Эрику. Хорошо, Эрик очень ревнивый.

–А какая у вас мутация? – без капли деликатности спрашивает Чарльз, и смущение Хэнка пожалуй действительно занятно.

– Если бы все ограничилось только интеллектом, это было бы прекрасно, но, увы – нет, – Хэнк переступает с ноги на ногу, неловко улыбается, но сдается под взглядом Чарльза. Он разувается и демонстрирует свои ноги.

 Восторга Чарльза Эрик не разделяет. Мутация Хэнка скорее забавна, нежели действительно полезна.

– Я ищу от этого лекарство, но пока безуспешно, – прямо заявляет Хэнк и поспешно обувается обратно, видно, что ему некомфортно.

 Эрик ничего не комментирует. Он вообще изображает хорошего телохранителя – следует за Чарльзом по пятам, внимательно смотрит по сторонам и молчит.

 Пока Хэнк возится на кухне, изображая радушного хозяина, Эрик и Чарльз устраиваются на диване и Эрик тут же тихо фыркает:

– Ничего не говори. Я и так дружелюбен сверхмеры.

 Чарльз только смеется под нос и несколько раз хлопает ладонью по колену Эрика.

 Хэнк угощает их чаем, хотя Эрик предпочел бы что покрепче, внимательно выслушивает Чарльза и тут же оживляется.

– Я уже собрал такую машину! Это, конечно, только прототип, но вполне рабочий. Мне только телепата и не хватало!

– Если у тебя нет телепата, то откуда ты знаешь, что машина работает? – спрашивает Эрик. И это первый раз, когда он вообще обращается к Хэнку.

– Это… ну… вторая версия, – Хэнк поспешно ставит пустую чашку на столик, трет ладони о штаны и неловко отводит взгляд.

– А первая версия? – наклоняет голову на бок Эрик.

– Эрик, – вздыхает Чарльз, поворачивается к Эрику и кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Все нормально. Со мной ничего здесь не случится. Поверь, если бы мне хоть что-то угрожало – я бы об этом уже знал.

 Эрик замечает, как Хэнк нервно облизывает губы, как у него бегает взгляд. Такую реакцию Эрик одобряет.

– Первая версия у ФБР, – неуверенно говорит Хэнк и тут же замолкает.

– У них был телепат, и они тестировали работу машины, – добавляет Чарльз, когда становится понятно, что Хэнк не договорит. – У Хэнка готов более продвинутый вариант. Она сильнее.

– И безопаснее! – тут же вставляет Хэнк и нервно косится на Эрика. – С первой версией не было особых проблем, но телепат жаловался на сильный откат после ее использования: головные боли и головокружение. Здесь это исключено. Я называю эту машину Церебро. На испанском – мозг.

– И почему более крутая игрушка у тебя, а не у ФБР? – тихо уточняет Эрик. Его откровенно веселит, как под его взглядом сутулится и мнется Хэнк.

– Потому что они отказались от моих услуг, – спокойно поясняет Хэнк. – И вообще прикрыли проект по привлечению мутантов к вопросу национальной безопасности.

– А такой проект был? – Эрик выгибает бровь.

– Я не знаю его подробностей, я просто ученый, – качает головой Хэнк.

 Эрик смотрит на Чарльза, а тот коротко кивает.

– Готов показать Церебро? – переводит тему Чарльз и улыбается. – И как смотришь на то, чтобы присоединиться к нам с Эриком? Я так понимаю, у тебя есть некоторые сложности с финансированием научных разработок…

 Эрик откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует, куда ведет Чарльз, понимает во что это может вылиться. И мысленно прикидывает на сколько хватит денег на их счетах. Кажется, с Кристаллом придется завязать.

Эрик почти не прислушивается к разговору, его гораздо больше занимают чаинки в чашке. И мысль о том, последовали ли Эмма и Рэйвен за ними. Ему очень хочется думать, что нет.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас? – вторгается в сознание Эрика неуверенный голос Хэнка и вырывает его из раздумий.

– А почему нет? Сразу узнаем, работает Церебро или нет, – улыбается Чарльз.

 Эрик ждет, что Хэнк поведет их в какие-нибудь подвальные помещения, но они выходят на улицу.

– Видите этот радар? – показывает Хэнк на конструкцию напоминающую гигантский шарик для гольфа. –Я его использовал как передатчик для усиления мозговых волн.

– На каком расстоянии я смогу находить мутантов? – уточняет Чарльз, пока они пересекают двор.

–На любом, – тут же отвечает Хэнк. Но через паузу добавляет, – Теоретически.

 Эрик с сомнением и нескрываемым подозрением смотрит на сложную аппаратуру внутри радара, на шлем с кучей лампочек и проводков, висящий посередине.

 Зато Чарльз без раздумий надевает его на голову.

– Ты похож на лабораторную мышь, – не сдерживается от комментария Эрик.

– Не порть удовольствие, – фыркает Чарльз и прикрывает глаза.

– Церебро зафиксирует координаты всех мутантов, которых ты обнаружишь, – сообщает Хэнк, включая тумблеры и нажимая кнопки.

– Все нам не нужны, – бурчит под нос Эрик и отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешаться. – Мы вообще еще не решили, кто именно нам нужен.

 Ему чертовски хочется вытащить Чарльза из этой штуковины, а саму ее уничтожить, скатав в аккуратный шарик. Эрику не нравится это признавать, но он почти что боится. По крайней мере на страх ощущения похожи больше всего.

–Пока мы просто посмотрим, на что способна эта машинка. Включай, Хэнк, – командует Чарльз и тут же сжимает пальцы на металлических поручнях, распахивая глаза.

 Эрик задерживает дыхание и поднимает руку к лицу, прижимаяпальцы к губам.

– Работает! – раздается радостный возглас Хэнка, – Работает, у нас есть координаты!

                                                                                                          

Чарльз сдавленно смеется, его взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону, он явно видит то, что недоступно остальным. Но уже через мгновение смех сменяет стоном, Чарльз зажмуривается, сильнее сжимая пальцы на поручнях.

– Чарльз! Чарльз! – Эрик бросается к нему и грубо сдергивает шлем с его головы, подхватывает тут же покачнувшегося Чарльза.

– Все… Все нормально… – Чарльз судорожно ловит воздух ртом и сжимает пальцы на руке Эрика, смотрит на него с ужасом, – Я видел… видел страшное…

Эрик разворачивает Чарльза лицом к себе, крепко прижимает одной рукой, а второй поглаживает по волосам. Он чувствует частое дыхание Чарльза, уткнувшегося лицом ему в шею.

– Я попал в чужое сознание… Я не собирался, просто вдруг так вышло… – шепчет Чарльз. – Я видел чужими глазами. Чувствовал… Там было темно и очень холодно. Воздух затхлый, воняло кровью и гноем… нечистотами… Там были клетки. Много-много клеток… и в каждой – мутанты. Раненые, связанные… Господи, мы должны им помочь!

 Чарльз резко отстраняется, упираясь ладонью в грудь Эрика, заглядывает ему в глаза. И в его взгляде уже нет ни следа от паники, еще секунду назад, накрывавшей его.

– Эрик, мы должны их вытащить! Хэнк, какие последние координаты? Где их держат?! – Эрик не удерживает Чарльза, когда тот отступает на несколько шагов, но и не говорит ни слова.

– Они не полные, – качает головой Хэнк, рассматривая лист бумаги. –Аппаратура не успела обработать информацию, слишком быстро разорвали контакт.

– Я должен снова их найти, – Чарльз тянется за шлемом.

– Нет, – коротко бросает Эрик, и шлем взмывает под потолок. – Нет, Чарльз, не надо.

– Эрик?.. – Чарльз смотрит на него растерянно и непонимающе.

–Если по имеющейся части координат, ты сможешь найти их сейчас, то с таким же успехом найдешь и завтра, – спокойно поясняет Эрик, – Меня больше занимает другое. Что ты намерен делать, когда выяснишь где они?

 Чарльз прикусывает губу и трет висок.

– Не предлагаешь же ты нам втроем вломиться и воевать неизвестно с кем? – продолжает Эрик. – Это абсурд.

– Но мы не можем бросить их, – повторяет Чарльз. Он сутулится и опускает взгляд.

– Не можем, – соглашается Эрик. – Но для начала было бы неплохо разобраться в происходящем.

 На самом деле Эрику ужасно хочется ругаться и таки раздолбать Церебро. А потом свалить с Чарльзом куда-нибудь в Латинскую Америку, где их никто не найдет. Но вместо этого он возвращает шлем Чарльзу.

– Ты же можешь найти одного конкретного мутанта? Если я скажу тебе имя и опишу внешность, – спрашивает он. А когда Чарльз кивает, добавляет. – Это девушка, ее зовут Рэйвен. По крайней мере именно так она представляется. Она… умеет становиться кем угодно. Меняет внешность. В своей истинной форме она синяя, с ярко рыжими волосами. На людях, из того, что я знаю, обычно миловидная длинноволосая блондинка.

– И где ее искать? – уточняет Чарльз. Он не спрашивает больше ничего, Эрику хочется думать, что потому что доверяет ему.

– Поблизости… – Эрик отходит за ограждение, сжимает пальцы на поручнях. – Если найдешь ее – пусть приходит сюда.

– Ты и такое можешь? – удивленно спрашивает Хэнк, но ему никто не отвечает.

 Несколько минут они проводят в тишине. Эрик сильнее сжимает пальцы и очень хочет верить, что поблизости Рэйвен не обнаружится, что цепочка, которую он увязал в голове – ошибочная. Что все это – просто совпадение.

– Нашел, – тихо говорит Чарльз. – Она будет здесь через пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

 Он снимает шлем и выжидающе смотрит на Эрика. В его взгляде очень много вопросов.

– Я все поясню, но пойдемте обратно в дом, – Эрик трет глаза и шумно выдыхает. – Хэнк, надеюсь, у тебя есть выпить.

Выпить у Хэнка находится. Не самый лучший, но и не самый поганый виски.

– Чарльз, нужно выпотрошить ее мозги. Узнать на кого она работает, чего добивается, – Эрик отпивает из тамблера и хмуро смотрит перед собой.

– Считаешь, что она как-то связана с плененными мутантами? – тихо спрашивает Чарльз.

– Очень хочу верить, что нет, – качает головой Эрик. – Но проверить стоит. Я потом все объясню, хорошо?

 Чарльз не спорит. А Эрик уже почти жалеет, что сказал про Рэйвен, что сам попросил привести ее. И где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль: что выберет Чарльз, спасти горстку мутантов или целый мир?

 Они молчат до самого прихода Рэйвен. Хэнк усаживает ее в кресло напротив, на котором до этого сидел сам, и отходит к окну.

– Что?.. Где я?.. – Рэйвен вздрагивает и растерянно озирается. Замечает Эрика и хмурится. – Здравствуй, Эрик. Представишь меня своим друзьям?

– Я просил оставить нас в покое, – кривит губы Эрик. – Стоило послушаться. Чарльз, мне нужно все.

 Чарльз поднимает руку, прижимает пальцы к виску.

 Рэйвен сжимает пальцы на подлокотниках кресла.

– Не стоило этого делать, – тихо говорит она и отводит взгляд.

– Ну, что ж, – Чарльз откидывается на спинку дивана, взяв со столика свой тамблер. Выпивает залпом, но не ставит его на место, сжимает в пальцах так сильно, что стекло хрустит. – Сама расскажешь или мне это сделать за тебя?

–Что вы знаете? – спрашивает Рэйвен и откашливается.

– Только тот бред, что ты несла про третью мировую, – отвечает Эрик. Он наливает себе и Чарльзу еще виски.

– Ты прав, это бред, – тут же соглашается Рэйвен. – Никакой угрозы третьей мировой нет, это просто способ привезти вас в нужное место.

– Для чего? – Эрик подается вперед, недобро щурится, внимательно на нее смотря.

– Чтобы взять вас под контроль. Вы потенциально опасны, – Рэйвен смотрит мимо них, все так же сжимая пальцы на ручках кресла. – Это секретный проект ФБР, его курирует полковник Страйкер. Мутанты потенциально опасны. Не все, конечно, но многие. Тех, кого нельзя завербовать – изолируют.

– То есть проект по интеграции мутантов не закрыли? – подает голос Хэнк.

– Никто и не собирался его закрывать, – качает головой Рэйвен. –Широкой общественности мало что известно о мутантах, исключая случай с Саммерсом – ничего не попадало в новости. Это тот парень, что разнес полшколы, когда его пытались взять.

– Интересный способ интеграции, как вы выражаетесь, – кривит губы Эрик. – Или работай на правительство или сиди в железной клетке?

– О каких клетках ты говоришь? – Рэйвен вскидывает голову. – Изолированные мутанты содержатся в прекрасных условиях, к тому же их совсем мало…

– Она правда так считает, – вклинивается Чарльз. Он хмурится и смотрит в свой тамблер. – Уверена, что работает во благо, а тем, кого притащила к Страйкеру – помогла.

–А какую тюрьму приготовили для меня? – цедит сквозь зубы Эрик. – Надеюсь, не стоит объяснять, что железная клетка не удержит меня ни на секунду?

 Рэйвен молчит, но за нее отвечает Чарльз.

– Пластиковая тюрьма. Здесь, в Вашингтоне. Ни грамма металла, ничего, чем ты мог бы управлять.

– Просто прекрасно… – кривится Эрик. – Как вы нас нашли?

– Его аппарат, – Рэйвен кивает на Хэнка. – У ФБР есть телепат, который согласился сотрудничать. Он находит тех, кто представляет угрозу.

– И какую же угрозу мы представляем? Кроме чисто гипотетической. Потому что такую угрозу представляет вообще любой! – Эрик грохает тамблером о столик.

– Эрик, успокойся, – Чарльз кладет ему руку на колено. И только в этот момент Эрик понимает, что все, что есть в комнате металлического – мелко дрожит. – Она правда не знала.

– Отличное оправдание, – почти выплевывает Эрик. – Надо бы все же выполнить свое обещание и переломать ей пару костей.

 Рэйвен ничего не отвечает, только сильнее сжимается в кресле, опустив голову и занавесившись волосами.

 Чарльз встает и подходит к ней, опускается на корточки и мягким движением приподнимает ее подбородок.

–Успокойся. Мы ничего тебе не сделаем. Не надо бояться, – Чарльз осекается на секунду, и еще мягче говорит. – Вообще больше не надо бояться. Ты не обязана возвращаться к Страйкеру,  не обязана работать на него, если не хочешь.

 Рэйвен шумно вдыхает и смотрит на Чарльза.

– Все не так просто, как вы думаете, – качает она головой.

– Конечно, – соглашается Чарльз. – Но сейчас ты ляжешь спать. Ты нормально не спала уже сколько? Несколько недель? Хэнк, у тебя же есть, где ее положить?

Хэнк кивает, и они втроем уходят из комнаты, оставив Эрика в одиночестве. Он поднимает в воздух несколько декоративных металлических шариков, которые всегда носит с собой, и перебирает их как четки. Это успокаивает. У Эрика еще много вопросов к Рэйвен, но это подождет. Не при Чарльзе.

 Чарльз возвращается минут через десять. Останавливается в дверях, скрещивает на груди руки и тихо спрашивает, чеканя слова:

 – Почему. Ты. Мне. Ничего. Не. Сказал?

 Эрик неловко улыбается и допивает виски.

 – Потому что я не хочу спасать мир, не верю в супергероев и ничего этому миру не должен? А ты бы не прошел мимо. И мы бы сейчас уже не вели эту беседу. А общались с агентами ФБР, и что-то мне подсказывает, они не были бы вежливыми.

 – Ты про это не знал, – парирует Чарльз. – Эрик, я обещал тебе не читать твои мысли и не лезть к тебе в голову. И я этого никогда не делал. Я доверял тебе. Оказывается, зря?

 Эрик поджимает губы.

 – Ты всегда знал, что я не хочу ни во что вмешиваться. Я не буду ничьей пешкой в игре, в правила которой меня не посвящают! Люди хотят уничтожить друг друга? Отлично, флаг им в руки! Мы-то здесь при чем? У тебя самого была работа о доминирующих видах. Что ж, зачем мешать хомо сапиенсам самим себя уничтожать?

 – Эрик… – Чарльз отступает на шаг, смотрит на него растерянно, неверяще, и так, будто видит в первый раз.

 – Если все так серьезно и опасно, почему она пришла именно ко мне, а не к тебе? Не к нам двоим? Почему за нами вообще кто-то следил? – Эрик сбавляет обороты, говорит тише, опуская металлические шарики в ладонь. – Да, я не хотел впутывать тебя. По крайне мере, пока не разобрался бы во всем сам.

 – А если бы она не врала? Если бы угроза действительно была? Ты смог бы смотреть мне в глаза после того, как мир был бы уничтожен? – совсем тихо спрашивает Чарльз.

 – Не люблю сослагательное наклонение, – морщится Эрик. – Я чувствовал неприятный душок от всего этого. И я оказался прав.

 – О чем еще ты не посчитал нужным мне рассказать? – Чарльз проходит в комнату, щедро наливает себе виски. Только себе.

 Эрик с минуту смотрит на него, ему не нравится взгляд Чарльза, не нравится его решимость. В итоге он разводит руки в стороны и неприятно усмехается.

 – Читай, раз тебе так интересно. Я не буду противиться, – Эрик не сводит с Чарльза тяжелого мрачного взгляда. Он ждет.

 Чарльз отводит взгляд первым, садится в кресло. А Эрик медленно выдыхает.

 – Ко мне приходил еще один мутант, – спустя долгую паузу Эрик наливает себе еще и откидывается на спинку дивана, медленно качает в рукетамблер, смотря, как виски прокатывается по стенкам. – Я не знаю, чего он хотел. Это был телепат.

 Чарльз не комментирует, только поднимает на Эрика взгляд, слегка выгнув бровь.

– Ему была нужна от меня какая-то информация, но я не знаю какая, – кривит губы Эрик. Он сознательно обезличивает Эмму, не называет имен и пола. – Он следил за нами на побережье. Возможно – с Вегаса. Но там я его не заметил. Мы разговаривали один раз, если это вообще можно назвать разговором. Он считал то, что ему было надо, и ушел.

 Чарльз морщится и трет переносицу.

 – Я могу его найти. Теперь могу, – он растерянно выдыхает. – Мне только нужны хоть какие-то зацепки. Лучше имя. Но только надо ли искать?

 – Не думаю, что он появился почти одновременно с Рэйвен случайно, – Эрик ставит на столик пустой тамблер. И резко переводит тему. – Я возвращаюсь в наш отель. Ты остаешься?

 – Мне нужно обсудить кое-что с Хэнком, – поводит плечом Чарльз. – Я недолго.

 Эрик только кивает и выходит из комнаты.

 

 Эрик не помнит, когда в последний раз засыпал один. Даже если Чарльз не ложился вместе с ним, например, когда работал над докторской, он все равно сидел в комнате, пока Эрик не засыпал, и только после этого возвращался в свой кабинет.

 И Эрику определенно не нравится происходящее. Не нравится тишина в гостиничном номере, не нравится, что Чарльз не сворачивается привычно под боком.

 Эрику вообще все не нравится. И чем дальше, тем сильнее.

 Он крутится в кровати, сбивая простынь, и мрачно смотрит в потолок. Он не собирался дожидаться Чарльза, вообще не собирался устраивать никакой драмы. И Эрик никогда до этого не жаловался на сон.

 «Может быть, спустишься в бар?» раздается в его голове знакомый женский голос.

 – Эмма? – Эрик приподнимается на локтях и хмурится.

 «Не заставляй девушку ждать» смеется Эмма.

 Эрик медленно выдыхает, не двигается несколько секунд, но потом все же поднимается и начинает одеваться. Он спускается вниз через десять минут.

 Эмма сидит в самом дальнем углу, столик не видно от входа, но Эрик безошибочно его находит и даже не удивляется этому.

 – Я осмелилась заказать тебе выпить, – улыбается она одними губами, спокойно и холодно на него смотря. – Угадала с маркой?

 Эрик предпочитает не комментировать. Он садится напротив и выжидающе на нее смотрит. Но Эмма не торопится прерывать молчание, все так же улыбается и смотрит на Эрика, потягивая вино.

 – Так и будем молчать? – не выдерживает Эрик. Он раздражен и даже не собирается это скрывать. Вообще глупо пытаться что-то скрывать перед телепатом.

 – Не думала, что вы так быстро докопаетесь до происходящего, – Эмма салютует бокалом. – Я делала ставку, что вы попытаетесь залечь на дно.

 – Но, тем не менее, последовала за нами, – качает головой Эрик.

 – Подумать только, именно сейчас, когда взаимодействие с Церебро может выдать Чарльзу место, где держат мутантов, когда за вами по пятам двигается Рэйвен, которая тоже многое может рассказать, именно в этот момент Чарльз решает открыть школу для мутантов и вспоминает про Хэнка. А ведь они даже не знакомы. Да и кто мог представить, что у Хэнка есть Церебро? – Эмма улыбается. – Удивительное стечение обстоятельств, не правда ли?

 – Это ты все устроила? – Эрик недобро щурится, перехватывает Эмму за свободную руку и сильно сжимает ее запястье. Сжимает до тех пор, пока под пальцами вместо теплой кожи не оказывается твердый алмаз. – Вложила Чарльзу эти мысли, да?

 – Ты бываешь догадливым, – Эмма смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица и даже не пытается высвободить руку.

 – Зачем тебе это? – Эрик сразу же ее отпускает и залпом выпивает виски. Но тут же прищуривается. – А не ты ли тот телепат, что работал на ФБР?

 Эмма улыбается уголком губ и поднимает руку, подзывая официанта. Заговаривает она только после того, как им повторяют заказ.

 – У меня личные счеты со Страйкером, – уклончиво сообщает она. – И я просто не могла позволить вам исчезнуть. Это ужасно эгоистично, я знаю. Но кто из нас не эгоист?

 Эрик прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает.

– Но ты все еще можешь сделать вид, что тебя это не касается, – пожимает плечами Эмма. – ФБР тебя не найдут без меня. Чарльз… не думаю, что станет искать, если ты потрудишься хотя бы записку оставить. Полагаю, он и так в курсе, насколько тебе происходящее не по нраву.

 – Ты для этого выдернула меня из кровати? – Эрик барабанит пальцами по столу, не смотря на нее. – Чтобы предложить мне сбежать?

 – Тебе не спалось, – очаровательно улыбается Эмма. И кладет на стол визитку с номером телефона. – Не стоит напрягать Чарльза и искать меня через Церебро. Если решишь посвятить его в нашу маленькую тайну – просто позвоните.

 Эмма поднимается из-за стола, кивает в знак прощания и неторопливо уходит.

 Эрик убирает визитку в карман. И заказывает у официанта еще выпить.

 

– У тебя странные представления о значении слова «недолго», – вместо приветствия произносит Эрик, проходя в гостиную вслед за впустившим его Хэнком.

– О, прости, мы просто заговорились, – виновато улыбается Чарльз, – И я подумал, что уже нет смысла ехать в гостиницу, проще остаться здесь.

 Эрик ничего не отвечает и садится в кресло, предоставляя Хэнку выбор –продолжить стоять или сесть на диван к Чарльзу. И даже не удивляется, что тот остается на ногах. Только неловкость Хэнка уже не забавляет как накануне.

– Мы обсуждали, как можно перевести Церебро в наш особняк, – поясняет Чарльз.

– И как? Что-то придумали? – уточняет Эрик совершенно равнодушным тоном. Ему и правда глубоко плевать.

– Мы перевезем саму аппаратуру, а вот радар нет смысла тащить. Чарльз рассказал об устройстве вашего подвала, что там есть бомбоубежище и огромный ангар. И мы уже в общем-то придумали как это можно будет использовать, – отвечает Хэнк. – Мне потребуется не так много времени на сборы, завтра сможем выехать.

– А Рэйвен? – Эрик старается не изменить тона, не показать своего отношения к происходящему. – Или вы только про Церебро говорили?

– Заберем ее с собой, – пожимает плечами Чарльз. – Или предлагаешь оставить ее Страйкеру?

– Я всего лишь уточняю, что вы успели решить,– улыбается Эрик, и Чарльз хмурится от этой улыбки.

– Я… Я пойду проверю, не проснулась ли она, – поспешно говорит Хэнк и уходит.

– Эрик, – осуждающе вздыхает Чарльз. И не говорит больше ничего, его выражение лица красноречивее любых слов.

Вместо ответа Эрик кладет на стол визитку, которую получил от Эммы.

– Эмма Фрост. Телепат, который работал на ФБР, который следил за нами… – Эрик делает паузу, и все же добавляет. – И это именно она вложила в твою голову такую удачную мысль про школу мутантов.

Выражение лица Чарльза после этих слов – непривычно растерянное. Как будто маленькому ребенку открыли истину, что не только он умеет ездить на велосипеде.

– Надеюсь, у тебя есть план, и ты не собираешься делать глупостей, – спокойно добавляет Эрик.

 Он не собирается ничего спрашивать, не собирается давать советы. Эрик вообще не собирается участвовать.

– Я надеялся, друг мой, что ты поможешь мне его придумать, – обезоруживающе улыбается Чарльз. Его голос звучит гораздо мягче, интимнее, таким тоном другие вещи говорят обычно. И у Эрика мурашки по пояснице пробегают. – Мы вчера оба немного вспылили и были не до конца правы.

– В постройке нового Церебро моя помощь точно потребуется, – усмехается Эрик. Очень мягко усмехается. И почти сразу встает и подходит к Чарльзу, запускает пальцы в его волосы, принуждая запрокинуть голову.

– У нас совсем нет времени, Хэнк и Рэйвен уже спускаются… – успевает шепнуть Чарльз. Последние слова – уже в губы Эрика.

Чарльз разрывает поцелуй за секунду до того, как открывается дверь. Эрик неловко кашляет и садится на диван.

– Что ты можешь про нее рассказать? – спрашивает Чарльз, совершенно будничным тоном, поднимая со столика визитку. И как бы невзначай приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы.

– Она мутная. Я не знаю чего именно она хочет по итогу, – Эрик закидывает ногу на ногу и впивается взглядом в заходящую в комнату Рэйвен. –Помимо того, что обладает телепатическими способностями, она умеет превращаться в алмаз или что-то вроде того. Мне даже интересно, как Страйкер ее взял.

 Рэйвен поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Если ты на что-то намекаешь, то зря. С Эммой я познакомилась уже у ФБР. А она мне не исповедовалась, знаешь ли.

– Предлагаю вместо того, чтобы гадать – просто с ней встретиться, – вклинивается в их разговор Чарльз и достает из кармана телефон. Он набирает номер и ждет буквально пару секунд, прежде чем ему отвечают. – Доброе утро, Эмма. Я Чарльз Ксавье. Вы не будете против с нами встретиться? О, даже не удивлен, что вы знаете адрес. Хорошо, я буду ждать.

 Чарльз убирает телефон обратно.

– Она приедет через несколько часов. Думаю, пока нам стоит заняться сборами. Эрик, ты не будешь так любезен, привезти из гостиницы наши вещи, пока я помогаю Хэнку собирать аппаратуру?

– Думаю, разумнее сделать наоборот, – качает головой Эрик и слегка прищуривается. – Там много металла, это по моей части.

– Я почему-то об этом не подумал, – улыбается Чарльз.

 

«Эрик!» раздается в голове. Резко, внезапно, острой панической мыслью, прошивающей сознание. Эрик спотыкается посреди шага, а большая коробка, которую он перемещал в фургон, с грохотом обрушивается на землю.

– Что-то случилось с Чарльзом, –Эрик поднимает ошарашенный взгляд на Хэнка и Рэйвен. – Ему нужна помощь! Хэнк, я возьму твою машину!

– Я с тобой! – надо отдать должное Хэнку, он не задает лишних вопросов, не спрашивает, откуда Эрик может вообще знать что-то. – Рэйвен, оставайся здесь.

– Но… – пытается возразить она, но ее грубо перебивает Эрик.

– Ты остаешься здесь. Я не собираюсь проверять, не решила ли ты переметнуться обратно к ФБР. Хэнк, ты за рулем!

 О последней фразе Эрик начинает жалеть, едва они трогаются с места. Слишком медленно, слишком осторожно. Но сам Эрик не рискнул бы сейчас сесть за руль – попасть в аварию из-за расшалившихся нервов, маленькое удовольствие.

– Куда ехать? К гостинице? – уточняет Хэнк.

 А Эрик только губу прикусывает. Потому что не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Если с Чарльзом что-то случилось, он может быть сейчас где угодно.

– Давай туда для начала, – неохотно принимает решение Эрик. И запоздало вспоминает, что визитка Эммы так и осталась у Чарльза. Так-то можно было бы попросить ее о помощи.

– Эрик, расслабься, все будет в порядке, – Хэнк косится на него и крепче сжимает пальцы на руле. – И не делай глупостей, ладно? Даже если Чарльзу действительно что-то угрожает, не надо никого убивать, хорошо?

 Эрик только пренебрежительно фыркает в ответ. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается мысленно докричаться до Чарльза. Он никогда этого не делал, даже не представляет, как это работает, но все равно пытается.

– Приехали, – говорит Хэнк, когда у Эрика от бесплодных попыток начинает болеть голова.

 Эрик буквально взлетает по лестнице, резко дергает на себя дверь номера, почти снося ее с петель, и замирает в дверях. На полу открытые чемоданы, на кроватях аккуратные стопки вещей. Чарльза нет.

– Следов борьбы нет, – Хэнк заглядывает внутрь через плечо Эрика. – Это радует.

 Глубоко вдохнув, Эрик трет лицо ладонями. И слышит, как звенят и постукивают металлические предметы в комнате.

– Я спрошу на ресепшене, может быть, что-то видели, – Хэнк кладет руку на плечо Эрику. – А ты возьми себя в руки. Злость сейчас ничем не поможет.

– Кто знает, – Эрик сбрасывает с плеча руку Хэнка и уверенным шагом направляется к лестнице. Он помнит что от барной стойки в ресторане видно холл, видно всех кто входит и выходит. И лучше бы бармену вспомнить с кем и когда ушел Чарльз.

Но говорить с барменом Эрику не приходится.

 Чарльз сидит за одним из столиков, спиной к двери. Напротив него неизвестная Эрику брюнетка.

– Чарльз, все в порядке? – спрашивает он, подойдя к их столику и положив руку на плечо Чарльзу.

 Тот поднимает голову и напряженно улыбается.

– Я рад, что ты приехал, – Чарльз сдвигается, давая Эрику сесть рядом. – Это Мойра Мактаггерт. Она работает на ФБР.

– И так понимаю, предлагает тебе поехать с ней? – Эрик прищуривается, положив руки на стол и переплетая пальцы.

– Это вопрос государственной безопасности, – спокойно говорит Мойра. Ее не впечатляют ни взгляд Эрика, ни его тон. – Мы предлагаем Чарльзу сотрудничать. На вполне неплохих условиях. Но вас это не касается.

– А если он не хочет? –Эрик поворачивает голову, вопросительно смотря на Чарльза. Тот откидывается на спинку диванчика и вздыхает.

–Если я не поддамся на уговоры, то в дело вступят другие методы убеждения, – Чарльз смотрит на свои руки, лежащие на столе. –Вокруг гостиницы отряд вооруженных людей. У кого огнестрельное оружие, у кого транквилизаторы. У них приказ – меня брать живым. Только что… да, только что поступило дополнительное указание – тебя и Хэнка уничтожить, если попробуете оказать сопротивление.Прости, что втянул. Но один я не смогу с ними справиться, их слишком много, а я не готов никого убивать.

– Какие увлекательные условия, – шипит Эрик. Вилка со стола поднимается в воздух, замирает перед лицом Мойры, прямо напротив глаза. Мойра напрягается, инстинктивно подается назад, насколько позволяет диванчик.

– Эрик, – морщится Чарльз. – Давай постараемся без этого. Ты знаешь, мне такое не по нраву.

– Зато для них это вполне привычные методы убеждения, разве нет? – Эрик подается вперед, не сводя взгляда с Мойры. Он видит капельки пота на ее висках, видит, как она медленно ведет руку за спину. –Вот этого делать точно не стоит!

 Он сосредотачивается, и пистолет Мойры поднимается в воздух, зависает около ее головы. Неслышно щелкает предохранитель.

– Ты поможешь нам выйти из здания, сядешь с нами в машину и обеспечишь безопасность, пока мы не уберемся из города. Вопросы?

– Не думаю, что жизнь одного агента посчитают эквивалентной платой за то, чтобы потерять из вида его, – тихо говорит Мойра, едва заметно кивнув в сторону Чарльза.

– О, тем хуже для тебя, – Эрик прижимает дуло пистолета к ее виску.

– Эрик, нет! Мы не будем ее убивать! Мы вообще никого не будем убивать, – жестко говорит Чарльз.

– Хорошо, – через паузу соглашается Эрик. – Убивать – не буду.

 От сильного удара в висок рукояткой пистолета, Мойра теряет сознание и сползает по диванчику.

– Уходим! – командует Эрик и поднимается на ноги.

– К черному выходу. Хэнк уже там и ждет нас в машине, – бросает Чарльз, поднимаясь следом.

 В них начинают стрелять, едва они выходят на улицу. Эрик вскидывает руки, останавливая пули и капсулы с транквилизаторами в воздухе. Чертовски, опасно близко. Если бы не Чарльз, остановивший время на несколько секунд, он бы не успел. Никогда прежде Эрик не делал ничего подобного.

 Пули осыпаются на асфальт свинцовыми градинами. Капсулы же Эрик разворачивает и отправляет обратно, и каждая находит свою цель.

 К машине они двигаются чертовски медленно. В них не перестают стрелять ни на мгновение. Но если точнее – все пули предназначаются Эрику. И Эрик больше не  сдерживается – он отправляет каждую обратно. Он помнит, что обещал Чарльзу, и ни одна не становится смертельной.

– Поехали, поехали! – кричит Чарльз, едва они оказываются на заднем сидении.

 Хэнк газует до того, как Эрик успевает захлопнуть дверь.

– Вещи жалко, – нарушает тяжелое молчание в машине Эрик, когда становится понятно, что погони не будет. – Там осталась моя любимая водолазка.

 Чарльз не комментирует, напряженно смотря перед собой, прижав пальцы к вискам.

– У Хэнка дома нас не ждут. Не знаю почему, но там решили засаду не устраивать. И Эмма уже там.

– Может, потому что знают, что это бессмысленно? – кривит губы Эрик. – Им нечего нам противопоставить. И они это поняли.

– Кто это был? ФБР? Как они на вас вышли? – Хэнк косится на них в зеркало заднего вида.

– В твоем доме полно жучков, – Чарльз закрывает глаза и трет переносицу. – Можно было и самим догадаться.

 Эрик смотрит в окно. Над его ладонью парит пуля, которую он остановил почти у самого сердца. Он крутит ее в воздухе, заставляя описывать круги между пальцев. Все быстрее и быстрее.

– Эрик, – окликает его Чарльз. А когда тот не отзывается, кладет руку на колено. – Эрик?

– Они собирались похитить тебя. Чтобы ты занял место Эммы, чтобы искал для них мутантов, – тихо говорит Эрик. Пуля вращается все быстрее. – А меня просто убить. В обход всех законов и прав. Просто потому что я им мешаю. И ты хочешь договариваться с этими людьми? Не хочешь причинять им вреда?

– А что нам остается? – кривится Чарльз. – Развязать войну?

– Именно! – резко отвечает Эрик, а пуля влетает в переднее сидение, глубоко в нем застревая. – Они ее нам уже объявили. Даже не сейчас, а когда схватили первого мутанта. Я это только сейчас понял. Нам не дадут просто жить. А раз так, то мы ответим. Ответим так, что это они будут бояться, что за ними придут!

– Эрик, это даже звучит дерьмово, – качает головой Чарльз. – В тебе говорят злость и адреналин. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

– Я совершенно спокоен, – кривит губы Эрик и поворачивается к Чарльзу. – Только не могу понять, почему ты даже сейчас на стороне людей, а не своих собратьев.

– Я ни на той, ни на другой стороне, – Чарльз мягко ведет рукой по ноге Эрика, успокаивая через прикосновение. – Я не хочу жертв, ни с их стороны, ни с нашей. Война никогда не приносит ничего хорошего. И я боюсь, что здесь она не закончится, пока не будет полностью уничтожена одна из сторон. Такого будущего я не хочу. А ты? Ты хочешь такое будущее?

 Он смотрит на Эрика едва ли не с болью. И Эрик глубоко вдыхает. Он не любит, когда Чарльз в таком настроении. Не любит это складку между его бровей, ему сразу хочется разгладить ее, прикоснуться губами, сказать, что все будет хорошо, и они со всем справятся. Эрику не нравится, что Чарльз вьет из него веревки с такой легкостью.

 Но и теперь он как будто сдается, накрывает руку Чарльза на своей ноге, сжимает его ладонь. Только когда они выходят из машины – он забирает с собой пулю, застрявшую в сидении.

 

Эмма сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и пьет чай.

– Мы отправляемся в Нью-Йорк, верно? – уточняет она вместо приветствия. – Если не сложно, забросьте в свой фургон еще и мою сумку, она у дверей стоит. А разговоры подождут.

 Рэйвен смотрит на них не то с подозрением, не то с беспокойством, и точно сторонится Эммы.

– Никак не могу понять, твое спокойствие искреннее или наносное? – спрашивает Эрик наклонив голову.

– А это так важно? – улыбается Эмма. Она чуть прищуривается. – Нам есть что с тобой обсудить, Эрик. Но я предпочту это делать не здесь.

 «И не при свидетелях» добавляет про себя Эрик. Как ни странно, но то что Эмма даже не скрывает того, что видит все его мысли насквозь – его не раздражает. Эрик все еще смутно представляет ее цели и мотивы, но каким-то внутренним чутьем знает, что с ней они на одной стороне.

 Остатки вещей они собирают за неполных полчаса. Чарльз, Хэнк и Рэйвен едут в фургоне, Эмма и Эрик – в машине Хэнка. На случай, если вдруг их кто-то остановит – телепат в машине сможет запудрить мозги и решить проблему малой кровью.

– Я бы предпочла ехать с тобой и Чарльзом, не люблю два раза повторять, – подает голос Эмма почти сразу. – Но с другой стороны не думаю, что тебя так уж интересует, как меня пленили, чем угрожали и как я сбежала.

– Как сбежала – интересует, – Эрик усмехается. – А еще интересует где это место. Потому что я намерен ворваться туда и разнести все к чертям собачьим.

– Достаточно убить Страйкера и уничтожить их версию Церебро, – улыбается Эмма. Или Эрику кажется, или ее интонации и правда становятся мягче и человечнее. –Этот проект полностью его детище и если с ним выйдет какой-то прокол – не скоро еще к нему вернутся.

– Политика террора? – уточняет Эрик.

– Не совсем, – качает головой Эмма. – Если пострадают мирные люди, нас обвинят в терроризме и прочих малоприятных вещах. Нам нужно уничтожить осиное гнездо тихо и аккуратно. Правительство никогда не признает, что проводило опыты на людях, пусть и мутировавших. Но чтобы этого добиться нам нужны мутанты. Нас слишком мало.

– Ты поэтому придумала эту идею со школой? – Эрик переводит взгляд на пулю, лежащую на приборной панели. Он уже знает для кого она предназначена.

– Частично, – Эмма снова улыбается. – Чарльз же никогда не читает твои мысли, да? Это нам на руку.

 Эрик хмурится на этих словах, скашивает вопросительный взгляд на Эмму.

– Не думаешь же ты, что он одобрит убийство, – спокойно поясняет она.– Но ему совсем не обязательно про это знать. Мы просто хотим спасти бедных страдающих мутантов.

 Эрик слышит веселье в ее голосе и не знает, по нраву ему это или нет. По большому счету ему самому всего ничего назад было глубоко на них наплевать.

– Что может Церебро? – вдруг спрашивает Эрик. – Найти любого мутанта?

– Церебро ничего не может, он только усиливает способности. Поэтому и нужен телепат. Например, я могу найти любого мутанта, или любого человека. Могу вступить с ним в контакт… – Эмма делает паузу и задумчиво добавляет, – А могу и убить. Думаю, Чарльз может то же самое. А может и что-то еще.

– И ты ни разу не попыталась убить Страйкера через Церебро? – выгибает бровь Эрик.

–Это не так просто, как ты думаешь, – Эмма морщится и отворачивается к окну. – У него есть особый шлем, черт знает из чего он сделан, но он блокируют мои способности. Я не могу ни прочитать его мысли, ни как-то телепатически на него воздействовать. Я не удивлюсь, если твои способности тоже будут бесполезны перед ним.

–Дерьмово, – Эрик барабанит пальцами по рулю. – Но сам Страйкер же не мутант, так?

– Нет, он не то боится нас, не то просто ненавидит, – пожимает плечами Эмма. – Но у него есть несколько мутантов, которые ему помогают. Предпочли продаться, чем гнить в клетке.

 В интонациях Эммы презрение и Эрик не может с ней не согласиться.

– Я бы советовала никому их них не доверять, – добавляет Эмма. – Они могут попытаться переметнуться на нашу сторону, когда почувствуют, что их сторона проигрывает.

– А Рэйвен? – Эрик тут же напрягается. Он понятия не имеет, что та может, кроме перевоплощений. И то, что она в одной машине с Чарльзом начинает беспокоить.

– Рэйвен глупая девчонка, – фыркает Эмма пренебрежительно. – Ей запудрили голову, она и довольна. У нее прекрасная мутация, она может быть крайне полезна.

– Значит, надо с ней подружиться, – решает Эрик. О том, что это еще и обрадует Чарльза, который почему-то сразу взял ее под свое крыло, Эрик не говорит. Но Эмма издает тихий смешок, явно уловив эту мысль.

 Эрик только вздыхает. Ему придется смириться с таким положением дел. Пока, по крайней мере.

 

 Проще всего оказывается – собрать новый Церебро.

 Со всем остальным начинаются сложности.

– Нет, Эрик, мы не будем набирать боевую группу мутантов, чтобы штурмом брать базу Страйкера, – кривится Чарльз, едва Эрик спрашивает, почему все мутанты, которых тот отметил – бесполезные подростки.

– То есть ты наберешь детей, будешь их учить, а те, кому не повезло попасть к людям – пусть подыхают? Я верно тебя понимаю? – сухо интересуется Эрик, передвинув на доске очередную шахматную фигуру.

– Нет, не верно, – качает головой Чарльз. –Мы не собираемся развязывать войну, ты забыл? У меня есть другой план.

– Которым ты совершенно случайно забыл поделиться со мной, – Эрик поднимает на Чарльза взгляд. Он почти не моргает и очень выразительно молчит.

– Я им не поделился, потому что он продуман не до конца, – спокойно отвечает Чарльз, выдерживая взгляд Эрика.

– Серьезно? – на ход Чарльза Эрик даже внимания не обращает. Он откидывается на спинку кресла и берет в руки свой бокал с мартини.

– Если ты о том, что я хотел, чтобы ты помог мне придумать этот чертов план, – сдается все же Чарльз, – то нет, я не передумал. И не стал как-то иначе к тебе относиться после того, чтобы было около отеля. Я и до того представлял, какую угрозу ты можешь представлять. Я по-прежнему тебе доверяю. Но я не доверяю Эмме. А ты для нее как открытая книга.

– То есть о твоем плане не в курсе никто? – выгибает бровь Эрик. – Иными словами мы должны слепо тебе довериться? Чарльз, время уходит. Чем дольше мы медлим, тем больше мутантов пострадает. Даже если они не могут искать новых, хватит уже тех, что у них.

– Эрик, не надо на меня давить, – Чарльз тянется за своим тамблером и хмурится. – Я знаю это все. И если ты думаешь, что меня это не трогает, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Но мне нужно время. Мы не имеем права на ошибку, цена может оказаться слишком высока.

 Эрик отпивает из бокала, а потом все же делает ход.

– Стоить отметить, друг мой, ты быстро адаптируешься. Всего ничего назад ты не мог сосредоточиться на игре, – отмечает Чарльз.

– А ты говорил мне все. Ну, или мне так казалось, – усмехается Эрик.

 Он действительно быстро адаптируется. И к тому, что он теперь многого не знает о Чарльзе – тоже быстро привыкнет.

 Эту партию выигрывает Эрик.

 И совсем не удивляется, когда обнаруживает на кухне Эмму, когда спускается за водой. Она сидит за столом и выжидающе на него смотрит.

– Неужто ты решила поговорить, а не просто прочитать мои мысли? – неприятно усмехается Эрик.

–Я вообще это не так часто делаю, как ты думаешь, – улыбается она. – Тебя выдает выражение лица. Дошло, что Чарльз не собирается помогать нам в осуществлении нашего плана?

– О котором он все еще не имеет ни малейшего понятия, – пожимает плечами Эрик.

– Когда вы уезжаете? Утром? – Эмма опускает взгляд на свою руку, медленно постукивает пальцами по столу.

– Да. Утром. Если все пройдет по плану, то вернемся уже вечером и не одни, – Эрик наконец наливает себе в стакан воды. И добавляет. – Ты что-то задумала.

– У меня есть друзья, – Эмма все так же постукивает пальцами по столу. Медленно, спокойно. И это нервирует Эрика.– Но чтобы их найти мне нужен Церебро. Не думаю, что Чарльз позволит мне им воспользоваться. Но Чарльза завтра не будет. А Хэнк и Рэйвен вообще не проблема.

– И зачем ты говоришь об этом мне? – удивленно выгибает бровь Эрик. – Ты могла сделать все молча, а так ты рискуешь.Я могу поделиться твоими планами с Чарльзом.

– Проверка, – усмехается Эмма. – Я уверена, что могу тебе доверять. Но хочу убедиться.

– Удивительно, сегодня все говорят со мной о доверии, – смеется Эрик. – Думаю, дальше должна заявиться Рэйвен и начать доказывать, что я могу доверять и ей тоже.

– А ты можешь, – Эмма поднимается. – Ты вообще можешь доверять всем нам.

 Эрику не нравится как звучит эта фраза, не нравятся интонации Эммы. Хотя Эрику не нравится все происходящее с того самого момента, как к нему за столик подсела Рэйвен какую-то вечность назад.

 

По большому счету Эрик прекрасно понимает причины, по которым Чарльз не раскрывает свои планы, и на его месте поступил бы точно так же. Но иррациональная, совершенно детская обида сильнее, и Эрик вообще не задает вопросов, не пытается узнать, почему Чарльз выбрал именно этих мутантов.

 И если первое место, которое они посещают, практически не вызывает вопросов– подумаешь, городской аквариум. И пацан там вполне приятный, такой типичный неудачник, умеющий создавать сверхзвуковые волны своими голосовыми связками. То вот стрип-бар и заброшенный дом удивляют. В баре они забирают девчонку со стрекозиными крыльями, плюющуюся кислотой. А с домом все оказывается сложнее.

–Эрик, постарайся не говорить никаких грубостей, даже если он будет нарываться, – Чарльз мягко касается его руки, останавливая перед самыми дверьми. – Не забывай, это подросток и он напуган.

– Чарльз, – Эрик морщится и едва ли не закатываетглаза. – Когда и кому я грубил? Я образец дипломатии и политкорректности.

– И иногда мастер неудачного комментария и убийственного комплимента, – усмехается Чарльз. 

 Эрик только пожимает плечами. И снова не спрашивает ни слова о том, что же не так конкретно с этим мутантом.

 Они видят его сразу, как только заходят в дом – взъерошенного напряженного парня.

– Вы из полиции? – сразу же спрашивает тот и отходит к стене. – Как вы нашли меня?

– Я уже говорил тебе, Алекс, мы не из полиции, – мягко произносит Чарльз и делает шаг к нему навстречу.

– Я бы не советовал ко мне приближаться… – мрачно сообщает Алекс и отходит еще на шаг.

– Мы такие же мутанты, как ты, – продолжает говорить Чарльз, но Алекс его снова перебивает.

– А может вы из ФБР? Я знаю, на них работают мутанты.

–Мы не из ФБР, – качает головой Чарльз. – Видел в новостях выпуск про перестрелку в Вашингтоне, когда три особо опасных преступника сбежали? Это были мы. И сбежали мы как раз от ФБР.

 Эрик хмыкает под нос. Он несколько раз посмотрел этот ролик, все никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Три особо опасных преступника, личности не называются. На них повесили десяток ограблений, парочку убийств и сопротивление при аресте. И тем более странно, что на этом вопрос и закрылся.

– Мы хотим помочь тебе, Алекс, – Чарльз больше не пытается подходить ближе. – Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Его –Эрик Леншерр. У нас школа… ну, будет школа в скором времени, для мутантов. Если ты захочешь, то можешь поехать с нами. Мы сможем помочь тебе, научим управлять твоей способностью.

 Алекс молчит, только сжимает и разжимает кулаки. И взгляд у него совсем не дружелюбный.

–Чарльз, поехали отсюда, – устало вздыхает Эрик. Его утомила эта сцена, и он не понимает, почему Чарльз просто не прикажет Алексу сесть в машину, если тот так нужен. Уж это для Чарльза вообще не проблема.– Он не поверит, что мы не из ФБР. Никто бы не поверил. Так что пусть остается здесь, раз ему нравятся эти развалины. Я устал за день и хочу уже поужинать.

 Эрик видит, как сглатывает Алекс. Чарльз тоже это замечает.

– Алекс, подумай, какой прок нам тебя уговаривать, если гораздо проще было бы просто сразу нейтрализовать? – предпринимает очередную попытку Чарльз. – Тем более это все равно пришлось бы сделать, как только бы ты понял, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаем.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо подталкивает Эрик.

– Учтите, я могу убить вас обоих, если что-то пойдет не так… – бурчит Алекс, но все же делает шаг навстречу.

 Эрик не уверен, что именно того подтолкнуло. Может быть Чарльз, а может – банальные голод и страх.

– На будущее, – оборачивает к нему Эрик, уже около самой машины. – Не надо угрожать. Ни мне, ни Чарльзу. Это не самая здравая идея, поверь.

 

 Эмму Эрик находит, едва они возвращаются в поместье. Чарльз занят размещением новеньких и у Эрика есть немного времени.

– Я с ними связалась, – вместо приветствия говорит Эмма. – К счастью, им удалось ускользнуть от Страйкера. Но я и не сомневалась в Азазеле. Они с Яношом прибудут завтра к вечеру, у них есть незавершенные дела. А тебе нужно подготовить Чарльза. Мне лучше к нему с этим не соваться. Он или прочитает мои мысли, и они ему не понравятся, или заподозрит что-то, если я поставлю блок.

– Думаешь, он ничего не заподозрит и без чтения мыслей? Не думаю, что твои друзья это беспомощные подростки, – усмехается Эрик.

 Эмма только улыбается.

– И когда ты намерена начать действовать? – Эрик отходит к окну и смотрит на далекую спутниковую тарелку.

– Я хочу посмотреть, кого вы сегодня притащили, может быть, кто-то из них будет полезен. И все еще нам нужна Рэйвен. С ее помощью гораздо проще будет попасть внутрь, – через паузу Эмма добавляет. – Без лишней крови.

– Хорошо. Я решу этот вопрос, – спокойно соглашается Эрик. Ему все еще интересно, что он почувствует, когда убьет человека. И почувствует ли вообще хоть что-то. После того как первая пуля, которую он вернул, серьезно ранила агента ФБР– он не почувствовал ничего. Разве что только злость и досаду, что им не дали спокойно уехать.– Завтра днем мы отправимся еще за одним мутантом. И на этом пока все.

 Он не добавляет ни слова про то, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему Чарльз решил ограничиться четырьмя мутантами, ни слова про то, что вообще не представляет, что тот планирует и когда начнет действовать.

 И почему-то Эрику кажется, что Эмма не читает его мысли. Она только улыбается, как будто немного грустно. И едва ли не ободряюще. Эрик вздрагивает, заметив эту улыбку краем глаза.

– Где сейчас Рэйвен? С новенькими? – нарушает он молчание.

– Нет, в спортзале, – почти сразу отвечает Эмма.

 Эрик благодарит кивком и уходит.

 А потом долго стоит в дверях спортзала и смотрит, как Рэйвен занимается со штангой. Она не замечает его, полностью сосредоточенная на своем занятии.

– Так ты не добьешься результата, – говорит Эрик и поднимает штангу в воздух. Рэйвен дергается и приподнимается на локтях.– Если половину сил тратишь на то, чтобы выглядеть нормально, то значит, только половину используешь для того, что ты делаешь. Говорю тебе это, чтобы спасти твою жизнь.

 Эрик отпускает штангу и Рэйвен ловит ее, тут же принимая свой истинный облик. Она смотрит на него напряженно и недоверчиво.

–С чего ты решил мне вдруг помочь? – спрашивает она, когда становится понятно, что уходить Эрик не собирается.

– Мы теперь на одной стороне. Разве нет? – усмехается Эрик. – А я заинтересован, чтобы на моей стороне были только сильные мутанты. Новеньким поможет Чарльз. А тебе… тебе –нет.

 Рэйвен хмурится и садится, убрав штангу.

– Почему это? Чем я хуже них?

– Ничем, ты лучше, – пожимает плечами Эрик. – Просто он не может тебе помочь. Да и я не могу. Только ты сама. Ты должна принять себя. Потому что именно такая ты прекрасна.

 Эрик разворачивается и уходит. Он не говорит Рэйвен, что Чарльз никогда не примет ее в истинной форме, что всегда будет просить мимикрировать, скрываться. Ведь только так можно выжить среди людей. Но это она поймет и сама и очень скоро.

– Чарльз, – окликает Эрик, когда заходит в их с Чарльзом комнату.

 Тот поднимает голову от записной книжки и устало улыбается.

– Я разместил ребят, вроде им здесь понравилось. Завтра вечером думаю начать занятия.

– У нас завтра будут гости, –Эрик садится на кровать и смотрит на свои руки. – Друзья Эммы. Ты же не против?

 Чарльз откладывает записную книжку и долго молчит, смотря в сторону.

– Мне кажется, или вы с Эммой ведете какую-то свою игру?

– Ну, так прочитай мои мысли, – фыркает Эрик и выпрямляет спину. – Тебе совсем не обязательно гадать.

– Прекрати, Эрик, – кривится Чарльз. – Я не читал твои мысли и не собираюсь этого делать. И я расскажу тебе все, как только для этого будет время. Я просто боюсь, что вы можете наломать дров.

– Тогда поговори с нами! – срывается Эрик. – Расскажи о своем чудесном плане. Ну, или выгони Эмму к чертям, раз так ей не доверяешь!

– А если бы я решил выгнать… ты бы ушел вместе с ней?– тихо спрашивает Чарльз.

 Эрик растерянно моргает раз, второй, а потом начинает хохотать.

– Господи, Чарльз, ты ревнуешь, оказывается? Серьезно?

 Чарльз только поджимает губы и отворачивается.

 Эрик, продолжая смеяться, поднимается и идет к стулу, тянет Чарльза за руку, принуждая тоже встать, и прижимает к себе, когда тот поддается.

– Вот казалось бы, ты профессор, телепат, невероятно умный человек. Но какая же глупость иногда рождается в твоей голове, – шепчет Эрик ему на ухо, поглаживая по спине.

 Чарльз упирается лбом в его плечо.

– Я устал, Эрик. Устал от этого всего. И от того, что мы начали ругаться, хотя раньше никогда такого не было.

– Справимся, – обещает Эрик и целует Чарльза в висок. –Мы со всем справимся.

 

Друзья Эммы в буквальном смысле слова материализуются посреди гостиной. Рэйвен вскрикивает от неожиданности, Хэнк дергается и почти падает со стула, а Анхель, которая просит называть себя Ангелом, не сдерживает ругательств.

– Знакомьтесь, – улыбается Эмма. – Это мои давние друзья – Азазель, он умеет телепортироваться, и Янош Квестед, он управляет воздушными потоками.

 Чарльз само гостеприимство и радушие. А их гости – как будто только и мечтают обучать молодых мутантов и всячески им помогать.

 Может и на самом деле так, Эрик предпочитает не задумываться об этом.

 «Ангел будет на нашей стороне» – раздается в голове Эрика голос Эммы.

 «Мне кажется, я знаю, что вы задумали. Только не впутывайте детей» – почти тут же звучит голос Чарльза.

 Эрик трет переносицу и выходит из комнаты вслед за Рэйвен.

 Она выходит на террасу, облокачивается на перила и задумчиво смотрит вдаль. Эрик останавливается в нескольких метрах от нее.

– Спросишь, почему я ушла? – усмехается она.

– Нет. Я сам ушел по той же причине, – Эрик все же подходит, не слишком близко, тоже опирается о перила.

– Ты знаешь, что затевается? Хотя о чем я, конечно же, ты знаешь, – Рэйвен трет лицо. Медлит немного, а потом принимает свой настоящий вид.

– Я знаю, что мы хотим организовать школу для мутантов. Хотим вытащить тех, кто в плену у Страйкера. И не развязать при этом войну, – равнодушно отзывается Эрик. На метаморфозы Рэйвен он вроде как не обращает внимания. Но внутренне поздравляет себя с тем, что она начинает ему доверять.

– Эмма хочет того же? – поворачивается в сторону Эрика Рэйвен.

– Она хочет убить Страйкера. И в этом ее можно понять, – спокойно отвечает Эрик. – Не думаю, что ей нужна война.

– А ты? Чего хочешь ты сам? – настаивает Рэйвен.

– Ничего не изменилось с нашего с тобой разговора. Я хочу жить своей жизнью. Меня все еще не заботят судьбы мира.

– Но иногда выбора не оставляют… – тихо говорит Рэйвен. И почти тут же раздается первый выстрел.

 Эрик успевает отбить пулю в сторону только потому, что получает ментальный толчок от Чарльза за секунду до.Раздается звон разбитого стекла.

– Внутрь, быстро! – тут же командует Эрик. – По коридору и в подвал!

Они влетают в гостиную и видят, как выглянувший в коридор Хэнк тут же отшатывается от двери. В дерево глубоко входят несколько капсул, иглы полностью скрываются в древесине.

– Тут не пройти! – кричит Хэнк. – Нас окружили!

– Глупости, – фыркает Эмма. Она принимает свою алмазную форму и идет к двери. – Я прикрою детей.Дарвин, ты же сможешь принять такую форму, чтобы пули были не страшны? Остальным держаться за нами. Янош,поможешь нам! Азазель, ты знаешь, что делать!

 Азазель тут же исчезает. А уже через секунду Эрик слышит крик и звук упавшего тела.

– Нет! Не надо! – Чарльз прижимает пальцы к виску, но Эрик тут же оказывается рядом с ним, встряхивает за плечи.

– Чарльз! Они на нас напали! Мы должны защищаться!

 Из коридора доносится грохот и сдавленный крик. Выстрелы и снова грохот.

– Эрик, мы не должны никого убивать, – умоляюще шепчет Чарльз. И тут же замечает что-то за плечом Эрика и замедляет время. Эрик разворачивается, одновременно с этим поднимая руку и отправляя все пули и капсулы обратно. Он не заботится,куда попадет на этот раз. Он чертовски зол.

 Время ускоряется, с неба снова кто-то падает, из коридора доносятся крики и грохот, а в них летит очередной залп. Эрик отбивает пулю за пулей, они веером разлетаются в стороны.

– Детей укрыли, – сообщает Азазель, появившись на террасе. Прямо за спиной агента ФБР. Тот не успевает даже обернуться, как Азазель исчезает вместе с ним. Падает агент на то же место, откуда его и забрали.

– Чарльз, сколько их вокруг?– Эрик прикладывает одного из агентов его же винтовкой по лицу.

–Много… Но с каждой секундой все меньше, – кривится Чарльз. – Эрик, что же мы делаем?..

– Защищаемся! –Эрик шагает к окну, буквально вышвыривая с террасы одного из агентов. Следующего прикладывает об перила головой. В него стреляют как будто со всех сторон, и со всех сторон кричат.

 Но крик Чарльза он слышит, вычленяет из общей какофонии звуков. Эрик оборачивается и видит, как Чарльз падает, схватившись рукой за поясницу.

 Он тут же бросается к нему, приподнимает, разворачивая лицом к себе. Чарльз жив, ругается сквозь зубы, зажмурившись, но жив. Эрик вытаскивает из его спины пулю. И внутри у него все леденеет.

 Следующего агента, рискнувшего появится в его поле зрения, он приподнимает в воздух, на том достаточно металлических предметов. А еще на нем металлический шлем. И Эрик сжимает его, сминает железо, и вот-вот должна поддаться кость…

 Но Чарльз хватает его за руку.

– Эрик, нет!.. Это не он, не надо!.. Это ты... ты отбил пулю в меня…

 Агент падает на пол с тяжелым стоном.

– Убери эту падаль отсюда, – рявкает Эрик появившемуся Азазелю. Тот не задает лишних вопросов.

 Тишина, обрушивавшаяся на Эрика, оглушает.

– Эрик… Эрик, все нормально, правда… – тихо зовет его Чарльз и касается подрагивающей рукой его щеки. – Со мной все будет хорошо.

– Нужен врач… Нам нужно срочно доставить тебя в больницу. Пулю я вытащил, но ты истекаешь кровью, – Эрик наклоняется над Чарльзом, прижимается лбом к его лбу. – Прости меня, Чарльз…

– Все нормально, – повторяет Чарльз.

– Эрик, мы с Азазелем доставим его в больницу, – Эмма кладет руку на плечо Эрика. – Пожалуйста, отойди.

 В первую секунду Эрику хочется отшвырнуть ее, не позволить никому прикоснуться к Чарльзу, не позволить никому причинить тому вреда.

– Эрик, пожалуйста… –  шепчет Чарльз.

 И Эрик поддается, отпускает его, позволяя Эмме занять свое место.

– Мы вернемся сразу, как ему окажут помощь, – говорит Эмма и берет Азазеля за руку. – Успокой детей.

 Они исчезают. А Эрик тяжело оседает на пол.

 Он смотрит на разгромленную гостиную, на выбитые стекла и следа от пуль на стенах и в мебели. На кровавое пятно на полу.

 Эрик сжимает кулаки и прикрывает глаза. Он размажет Страйкера по стене собственными руками. Вгонит ему пулю в сердце. Медленно, так чтобы тот прочувствовал каждую секунду.

– Что случилось? Где Чарльз и Эмма? – Хэнк заглядывает в комнату, наконец, рискует зайти. За ним маячат лица остальных.

– Чарльз в больнице. Его ранили, – коротко бросает Эрик и поднимается на ноги. –С ним все будет в порядке.

 Он еще раз обводит комнату взглядом.

– Нам стоит здесь прибраться, – совершенно будничным тоном добавляет он.

 

 Но с Чарльзом не все нормально. Это Эрик узнает уже через час, когда Эмма и Азазель возвращаются из больницы. Чарльз спит, накаченный лекарствами и снотворным.

 Поврежден позвоночник. С вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов, ходить он уже не будет.

 Эрик сидит на краю кровати рядом со спящим Чарльзом, рассеянно водит пальцами по его руке.

– Эрик, – зовет от двери Эмма. – Дети легли спать. Нам стоит поговорить.

– Да, сейчас спущусь, – когда за Эммой закрывается дверь, Эрик наклоняется и целует Чарльза в лоб. Шепчет одними губами, – Прости меня, Чарльз. Но так надо.

 Он уходит из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Азазель и Янош сидят за столом в столовой, Эмма стоит у окна и ждет, когда кофемашина сварит кофе. Картинка могла бы быть идиллической – уставшие за день учителя частной школы собрались обсудить планы на следующий день.

– Время играет против нас, – с порога заявляет Эрик. – Не думаю, что следующего нападения придется долго ждать.

– Мы знаем, где база Страйкера, а благодаря Азазелю сможем там быть хоть через пару минут,– пожимает плечами Эмма. – Ангел пойдет с нами, мы это уже с ней обсудили. Рэйвен?

 Эрик утвердительно кивает. Он видел ее взгляд, и теперь не сомневается в ее решении.

– Если я не разучился считать, – подает голос Азазель, – то на базе осталось не так много людей. Все кто напал на нас сегодня – подчиненные Страйкера.

– Некоторых я даже в лицо помню, – морщится Эмма.

– Тогда начнем утром, – решает Эрик. – Уйдем до того, как Чарльз проснется.

 Он забирает у Эммы чашку с кофе.

– Вам нужно отдохнуть.

– А тебе? – выгибает бровь Эмма.

 Эрик только усмехается и уходит с кухни. Он все равно не сомкнет глаз, так что нет смысла и пытаться.

 Чарльз во сне морщится и тихо стонет.

 

– Я хочу, чтобы меня называли Мистик, – это первое, что говорит Рэйвен, заходя утром на кухню. Она в своей истинной форме и, кажется, чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Эрик не удивится, если причиной тому Азазель. Того вообще не смущают ни хвост, ни красная кожа.

– Мистик? – Эмма выгибает бровь. – Как скажешь. Надеюсь, мне ты никакого супергеройского имени не придумала?

 Рэйвен тут же отрицательно качает головой и тыкает пальцем в сторону Эрика.

– А вот ему придумала. Ты будешь Магнето, – улыбается она.

– Какая прелесть, – Эрик допивает кофе и ставит чашку в раковину. – Нам пора.

 Телепортироваться Эрику не нравится. Желудок сводит спазмом, пальцы немеют, и одну бесконечную секунду Эрику кажется, что он падает с огромной высоты вниз.

– Ох… – Анхель морщится и нервно поводит плечами. – К этому можно привыкнуть?

– Я же привык, – смеется Азазель.

– Проходишь внутрь и отключаешь систему тревоги, – напоминает Эмма Рэйвен.

– Я помню, я много раз бывала на этой базе, не заблужусь, – Рэйвен кривит губы и тут же превращается в агента ФБР. Она уверенно идет к воротам, а Эрик задерживает дыхание. Ему не нравится этот план, не нравится взваливать все на девчонку, а самому бездействовать и ждать. Он не сомневается, что мог бы справиться в одиночку со всей базой Страйкера.

– Расслабься, – Эмма кладет руку ему на плечо. – Как только мы попадем во внутренние коридоры – сможешь выместить всю злость. Там будет достаточно противников. Но если тревога сработает до того, как мы будем там – даже Азазель нас туда не перенесет, все будет заблокировано.

– Знаю, – цедит Эрик сквозь зубы. И думает о том, что если Чарльз проснется до того, как они закончат, что если он доберется до Церебро…

– Она на месте, пошли, – командует Эмма.

 Дальше все происходит быстро. Азазель накануне был прав – агентов на базе совсем немного. И смести их с дороги – вообще не проблема.

 Они оказываются на нижних уровнях, даже не запыхавшись.

 Эрик срывает с петель огромную металлическую дверь и тут же задыхается от волны тяжелого спертого воздуха. Задыхается от вони. Он вспоминает, что говорил Чарльз, когда случайно попал в разум одного из плененных мутантов. И Эрик ждал любых ужасов, как он думал, морально готовил себя ко всему на свете, но на деле к такому оказывается все равно не готов. Ряды тесных клеток, только прутья и пол, иногда – странные приспособления, чтобы удерживать мутанта. Темные мигающие лампы под потолком. И жуткий холод, такой, что почти пар изо рта идет. Наверное, так выглядели концлагеря. Эрик чувствует, что на него обращены десятки глаз – полных страха и боли, полных отчаяния. И ему хочется каждого кто имел к происходящему хоть какое-то отношение, посадить в такую же клетку. Не позволять спать, не давать есть. У Эрика от злости подрагивают пальцы.

– Азазель, их всех надо доставить в особняк, – тут же решает Эрик, раскурочивая замки на клетках. – Сможешь?

– Не отсюда, – качает головой Азазель. – Надо вернуться на верхние ярусы. И не всех сразу.

– Янош, прикрывай их, возможно, мы кого-то пропустили, пока сюда шли. Ангел, Мистик – помогите им выбраться, – командует Эмма. – А у нас с Эриком еще есть дела.

Эмма ведет его за собой лабиринтом коридоров.

– Нам нужно любым способом снять с него шлем, – говорит она и толкает дверь.

 Взрыв, который раздается следом, оглушает и дезориентирует.

 Эрика откидывает к стене, он ощутимо прикладывается об нее плечом и сползает вниз. Во рту привкус крови из-за разбитой губы, а в глазах все плывет.

 Эрик трясет головой, пытается проморгаться,с трудом фокусирует взгляд и видит Эмму– она лежит без движения, из носа течет кровь. Если бы не ее алмазная форма, в которой она передвигалась, точно была бы мертва. Но так есть шанс, что это просто обморок.

– Эрик Леншерр собственной незваной персоной, –мужчина, который не может быть никем иным кроме как Страйкером, перешагивает через Эмму и направляет на Эрика прозрачный пистолет. – Сначала я жалел, что не убил тебя сразу, еще когда только нашел и у меня были все шансы. Но, пожалуй, все сложилось лучше некуда. Ты вернул мне мою дорогую Эмму, да еще и сам здесь же.

 Эрик видит, как Страйкер нажимает на спусковой крючок и вскидывает руку. Но ни в пистолете, ни в капсуле, которая летит в него – ни грамма металла.

– Не переживай, это совсем слабая доза, ты даже не потеряешь сознания, но какое-то время не будешь доставлять неприятности, – Страйкер без интереса смотрит, как его подчиненные сначала заносят внутрь комнаты Эмму, потом и Эрика. А все что может Эрик –наблюдать.

– Я подготовился к твоему прибытию, – улыбается Страйкер. – Во-первых, оружие без металла, но это ты уже и сам понял. Во-вторых, на этом крайне удобном кресле ты будешь получать дозу транквилизаторов каждый раз, как прибор зафиксирует повышенную активность мозга.

 Эрик почти не обращает внимания на кресло, к которому его пристегивают, на иглу, которую втыкают в вену,– все его внимание привлекает Церебро, к которому подключают Эмму.

– Вы подкинули мне отличную идею, – Страйкер закладывает руки за спину.

– Надеть на голову ночной горшок? – перебивает его Эрик. Губы и язык плохо слушаются, слова выходят совсем невнятными.

–Что необязательно пытаться взять вас всех под контроль. Вас можно просто уничтожить, – не обращает внимания на замечание Эрика Страйкер.

 Эрик видит, что Эмме готовятся ввести какой-то препарат, но ничего не может сделать. Он чувствует металл вокруг, но ему никак не удается сосредоточиться. Пластиковая игла в вене мешает, препарат, который по ней попадает в кровь, разливается внутри горячей волной. Путает мысли. Эрик с трудом понимает, сколько времени прошло, как давно он в этом кресле и что успел сказать Страйкер. Мир плывет.

 «Эрик, я же просил не делать глупостей» единственная здравая мысль в голове Эрика звучит почему-то голосом Чарльза. И совсем не сразу до Эрика доходит, что это и есть Чарльз. Что, скорее всего, он подключился к Церебро, едва обнаружил в доме спасенных мутантов.

 Один из помощников Страйкера, вместо того чтобы проверить количество препарата в капельнице Эрика, почти незаметным движением вытаскивает из его вены иглу. Страйкер не замечает этого, он слишком увлечен приборами, отслеживающими состояние Эммы, которая начинает приходить в себя.

 «Не убивай никого, их надо только обезвредить» повторяет Чарльз, через несколько минут, когда в голове Эрика хоть немного проясняется. Тот же помощник с остекленевшим взглядом снимает с него ремни креплений.

– Какого черта ты делаешь?! –Страйкер наконец замечает происходящее. Но уже слишком поздно.

Эрик пускает в дело все. Устраивает ураган из стульев, медицинских инструментов, оружия – всего, что может поднять в воздух. У него все еще туман в голове и слишком сложно сконцентрироваться на точных движениях. Но этого и не нужно. Помощники Страйкера не успевают сориентироваться, кто-то получает по голове ножкой стула, кого-то отбрасывает в стену. Эрик не обращает на них внимания, вырывает кусокза куском из Церебро, и, это единственное осмысленное действие с его стороны, сшибает с ног Страйкера до того, как тот успевает поднять свой пластиковый пистолет.

 Через минуту в комнате в сознании остаются только Эрик и Страйкер. Последний хрипит, прижатый к полу тяжелом листом металла.

– Знаешь, я пообещал самому себе одну вещь, – Эрик неровным шагом подходит к Страйкеру и останавливается над ним. Он тяжело дышит, чувствует, что на висках выступил пот. Эрик достается из кармана пулю, и та подлетает к лицу Страйкера, замирает так, чтобы ее было отлично видно. – Я пообещал, что тебя убьет именно эта пуля.

 «Эрик, нет!» кричит Чарльз.

 И Эрик медлит. Он знает, что может сейчас стащить со Страйкера шлем, надеть его и Чарльз потеряет с ним контакт, не сможет остановить. Он даже может быть и не узнает, что произойдет здесь.

 Эрик наклоняется и снимает со Страйкера шлем.

– Он твой, – бросает он Эмме, с трудом поднимающейся на ноги, и идет к двери, крепко сжимая в пальцах холодный металл.

 

– По мнению обвиняющей стороны полковника Страйкера должны приговорить к высшей мере наказания –  к смертной казни. Именно этого он заслуживает, если будет доказана хотя бы половина из предъявленных ему обвинений…

 Эрик выключает телевизор и недовольно смотрит на Чарльза.

– Зачем ты это включаешь вообще? Слушанье только завтра, а ничего нового уж мы-то точно не узнаем, – он подходит к Чарльзу и кладет руку ему на плечо.

– Как ты мог убедиться, СМИ – отличный инструмент для решения проблем, – улыбается Чарльз и накрывает ладонью руку Эрика.

 Пока Эрик и Эмма штурмом брали базу Страйкера, Чарльз пошел другим путем.

 Он пригласил в особняк представителей всех крупнейших телеканалов и в прямом эфире рассказал про мутантов, про Страйкера, про нарушение всех прав человека. Его собственное ранение и разнесенная гостиная говорили лучше всяких слов. И надо отдать должное, Мойра Мактаггерт оказалась не такой уж и дрянью. Она согласилась сотрудничать, хотя по большому счету совершила этим далеко не одно должностное преступление. Но вишенкой на торте стал Азазель, который в самый разгар интервью, появился посреди гостиной с ранеными мутантами.

Общественность взорвалась. Правительство конечно тут же открестилось и от Страйкера, и от его проекта. Виновных обещали поймать и судить. Тем более что даже искать никого не потребовалось. Страйкер сдался сам. Эрик предпочитает не думать, что с его мозгами сделала Эмма.

 Чарльзу пообещали неприкосновенность его школы, помощь по всем вопросам и, если потребуется, даже финансирование. От последнего Чарльз отказался сразу.

 Но вот медицинская помощь им была нужна. И то, сколько мутантов откликнулось, сколько приехало помочь – Эрика удивило. Он даже представить себе не мог, что мутантовстолько.

– Слишком много шума. После того, как это дело всем надоест, – тихо говорит Эрик, – люди задумаются о том, сколько мутантов оказывается живет рядом с ними. И они испугаются.

– Ты сгущаешь краски, – качает головой Чарльз. –И если бы не Страйкер и его маниакальная идея – они бы не догадывались и дальше.

– Ты слишком хорошего о них мнения, – Эрик берется за ручки кресла Чарльза и толкает его вперед. Он хочет выйти на террасу. И очень много не договаривает. Это не нужно, не с Чарльзом.

– А ты их никогда не простишь, – грустно улыбается Чарльз. Эрик не сомневается, что Чарльз хочет добавить «и себя не простишь», но никогда этого не сделает.

 Они долго молчат, смотря на закат. В доме, вместо привычной тишины, крики и топот. Эрик еще долго будет к этому привыкать. И хорошо, если вообще привыкнет. А когда-то самой большой проблемой он считал тягу Чарльза к игристому вину и покеру.

– В покере это называется даунстрик, – прерывает молчание Чарльз. – Полоса тотального невезения. Когда и карта неплохая может быть, но перебивают с худшей рукой. Но хочется думать, что мы из нее выбрались.

– Ты читаешь мои мысли, – мягко укоряет Эрик и накрывает ладонями плечи Чарльза.

– Совсем чуть-чуть, – виновато соглашается Чарльз. – Ты порой слишком громко думаешь, и у меня просто не получается не читать твои мысли.

– И давно это? – Эрик прикрывает глаза. Он спрашивает совершенно спокойно, без капли напряжения в голосе. По большому счету это все не имеет значения.

–После того, как ты вернулся с базы Страйкера, – Чарльз наклоняет голову и прижимается щекой к ладони Эрика. –С тех пор как я перестал бояться увидеть в твоих мыслях то, что мне не понравится.

 Эрик усмехается. И думает о том, что привыкнет к новой жизни. По крайней мере, постарается. Ради Чарльза.


End file.
